Rick, Kate and Rambo
by Beckett418
Summary: Rick and Kate have been married for a few months and aquired a new addition to there little family. complete
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys, I haven't written in a while, this might turn out to be multiple chapter but who knows, depends on the feedback.

Rick, Kate…..and Rambo

Kate was walking off her routine Saturday morning jog when she found a park bench to rest on. She paused her iPod and drank some of her Gatorade. It was early spring so the weather was still a little cool outside, perfect running weather, not too hot and not freezing cold. She smiled when she caught the shine off her wedding ring from the sun.

Her and Rick had been married for six months now and it was going great. Kate moved into Rick's loft, Martha moved into Kate's old apartment and Alexis was still in college. Rick and Kate had found solid ground between their furniture and decorations mixing and matching, and the loft turned out to be a wonderful mixture of both of them. Kate left a few pieces of furniture for Martha such as her dining room table, sofa and the coffee table. Martha was very happy to have those beautiful pieces; she always admired Kate's taste in things. Of course Kate's bedroom suite was moved into Martha's old room for a guest retreat and a fresh coat of paint made everything pop.

Kate took another drink before pressing play on her iPod and heading back towards home. It didn't take long to arrive at the loft and Kate was already turning her key into the lock. When Kate opened the door the loft was fairly quiet except for the faint key tapping on Rick's laptop and a curse word now and then. She smiled when she heard Rick's frustration, he had writers block again and has been struggling with his for a few days now.

"I'm home!" Kate shouted as she pitched her keys on the bar.

Kate heard little feet pounding on the floor coming from the office. Kate knelt down just in time as their German shepherd puppy came sliding into her. Kate had bought him for Rick as a surprise present and he named him Rambo. Rick wanted to name him Sherlock but Alexis refused along with Kate and he was out numbered.

"Hey Rambo" Kate said sweetly and she greeted the wiggly puppy.

Kate was more of a cat person, but who could say no to a cuddly puppy? Kate stood as Rick came into their living room. He was in a wrinkled shirt, a pair of old cargo shorts and his hair was messy. He was stressed about the new book and it was all over him.

"Hey" Rick said heavily and he kissed Kate.

"How's the book coming?" Kate asked, already knowing the answer.

He wrinkled his nose and groaned.

"That great huh?"

"I just can't think of anything, everything I come up with sound so lame."

"Maybe you need to get out of the house, you have been in that office for three days straight, you need fresh air, and Rambo needs more puppy food."

Rick smiled, he liked going to the pet store, he could stay in there for hours picking out things for his little buddy. Kate headed for the shower to freshen up, but not before telling her husband he wasn't going into public looking like that.

Rick made the mistake of not taming his hair after his morning shower and it dried with a few hairs going crazy. He traded his wrinkled shirt to a navy blue v-neck and those old cargo shorts for a pair of blue jeans. It didn't take long for Kate to get ready and the couple and their four legged friend were headed to the pet store.

When they arrived Rick grabbed a basket and headed straight for the dog section. Kate smiled; this is just what he needed, just as long as he doesn't try to buy out the store. Kate took Rambo to the collar section while Rick went after the puppy chow. Kate was scanning the collars when she found a brown leather one with a double row of silver studs, tough looking without scaring people away. Kate rummaged through the sizes until she found Rambo's. She placed it around his neck to make sure it fit, and it even had some growing room. Kate was searching for the collars matching lead when she felt someone watching her. She turned around and saw that one of the employs was walking towards her.

"Cute puppy" He said as he knelt down to pet Rambo.

Rambo let out a low growl.

"It's ok boy" Kate said and she patted his head. "Thanks" She replied.

The young man stood up, he looked to be about mid twenties, tall, built. "What is his name?"

"Rambo" Kate replied

"That's a cool name, how old Is he?"

"Oh about four months"

The young man nodded as he stretched out his hand. "I'm Ty, I run the obedience training here in the store, has Rambo been to any obedience classes yet?"

Kate shook Ty's hand. "Hi I'm Kate; Rambo is in K-9 and personal protection training"

Ty gave Kate a confused look. "I don't think I'm familiar with those classes"

Kate smiled. "K-9 training is for law enforcement and personal protection is exactly what it sounds like."

"Oh cool, he is going to be a drug dog!"

Kate laughed "Actually he is going be assisting me and my homicide team"

Ty's eyes widened. "Wow you're a cop?"

Kate was just about to reply when Rick came rolling up with a basket full of puppy chow, a dog bed, a few toys and 2 bags of training treats.

"Hey babe, I found this be…" Rick trailed off when he realized Ty was standing there. Rick stretched out his hand. "Hi, I'm Richard Castle, and you are?"

"Oh, hello, I'm Ty, I run the obedience training, I was just talking to Kate here about Rambo joining"

Rick smiled "Well if he wasn't already in training classes we might look into it."

Ty nodded. "Yes, well thank you for your time Kate, have a good day."

Kate smiled as Rick watched the young man disappear between isles. His wheels were turning. His eyes cut back to Kate.

"Was he hitting on you?"

Kate laughed. "No Rick, he was asking of Rambo was in Obedience class but I informed him he was in K-9 training and personal protection"

"Good, little runt…anyway I found Rambo this cool bed." Rick pulled the large dog bed from the cart. It was square with bolster pillows; it had a big paw design in the middle. "Can we get it?"

Kate rolled her eyes. "Don't you remember what Rambo did to his last bed?"

Rick sighed. "Yes but he was just a baby then, now he is a bit older, and they had chew toys..see?" He said as he held up three toys.

"Fine, but if he demolishes this one, I'm not gonna clean it up!"

"Yes!" Rick declared with a fist pump in the air. He was just like a little kid.

When they left the store, they brought home more that Kate intended but it did get Rick out of the house and that was her goal. Rick placed Rambo's new bed at the foot of their bed along with one of his new toys. Kate put the other two toys in his toy bin and replaced his old collar with his new leather one. Kate put his tag on it and he pranced around the loft. Rick was filling up the dog food container when there was a knock at their door.

Rambo barked and Kate ordered him to sit beside the sofa. Rambo did as he was told while staying very alert .

"Officer Metter, come on in"

Officer Metter was in need of new training dogs when he found out Kate and Rick had adopted Rambo. He made a deal with Kate if he would train him, he could use Rambo as their mascot dog when they went around to local schools and hospitals showing the children and elderly a police dog. With Rambo still being a puppy the children wouldn't be afraid of him. Every other Saturday Rambo would go with Officer Metter to the Hospitals and every other Wednesday he would go with him to the local schools. It was a perfect program to teach the children about law enforcement and Rambo brought joy to the elderly and the rest of the patients.

Kate hooked his leash on his collar along with his poop-scoop bags and walked them out. Kate returned to the living and plopped on the couch next to Rick. He was staring into space with a stern expression on his face.

"What are you thinking about?" Kate asked as she placed her hand on his shoulder.

Rick sighed as he leaned back into the couch. "Am I ever going to think of anything worthy of Nikki Heat for the new book?"

Kate kissed Rick's cheek. "Of Course, you're Richard Castle, the man who thinks of the craziest scenarios, you will think of something, but until then, don't stress about it, it will come to you."

Rick nodded his head. "Thanks" Rick grinned as he looked down at Kate. "Wanna play laser tag?"


	2. Chapter 2

Rick, Kate, and…Rambo

Chapter Two

Laser tag went on through the Castle household for a good hour before Rick finally decided he had enough losing. He plopped on the couch and breathed in heavily; Kate was excellent at it, all she had to do was get into her "cop mode" and she won every time. Rick won a few times against Alexis, but he wasn't very light on his feet in the dark. Kate grinned mischievously before shootings Rick's vest once more making it sound in defeat. Rick groaned and laid his head back on the couch.

"Why do you always win?" He whined.

Kate smiled. "Because I'm awesome"

Rick rolled his eyes, as Kate kissed his cheek. He as being a sore loser, at least he won at the public laser tag…sometimes.

"You hungry?" Kate asked as she placed the laser tag equipment back in its container.

"Chinese?" He said with a smile.

"Duh"

Kate shoved the container into the hallway closet and scrolled through her phone contacts. Of course she had the take-out's number saved, it was her favorite. Kate placed their order and watched as Rick dug around in the media cabinet. He was obliviously looking for something but she didn't know exactly what. Rick found what he was looking for and grabbed two X-box 360 controllers. He handed Kate one and he took the other.

"I'm so beating you at this" He said as he held up one of his video games. He had so many games Kate lost count.

"Yeah right, your just gonna be sad when I dominate AGAIN" Kate settled into the couch and readied her fingers for the game.

The game began and there were gun shots, explosions, lasers and all kinds of sounds booming from the surround sound speakers. It sounded like they were in a theater, Rick loved it. A knock came at the door between rounds, it was their food. Rick paid the delivery boy and laid out there miniature buffet on the coffee table. In between bites they were hollering at each other and pressing each other's controller trying to make the other one die. Kate was giggling and Rick was elbowing her with a mouth full of sweet and sour chicken. Kate shoved him over and blocked his view of the TV with her body. If anyone else was in the room, they would think they were watching two caffeine and candy pumped up teenagers at a sleep over.

When Rick finally got the drop on Kate and won, he jumped up from the couch and did a "victory dance". Kate rolled her eyes and took a bite of her food.

"Told ya I would win!" He shouted as he did a fist bump in the air.

Kate watched as Rick acted like a seven year old, when he loses he pouts, but when he wins he goes on for days about it. His little championship show lasted for a good ten minutes. Kate ate the last bit of her food before taking her hair out of the messy bun. She shook her hair with her fingers and it caught Rick's attention. She raised her eyebrow and smiled as she stood up. Ricks boasting show came to a screeching halt as he watched Kate walk from the couch towards him. Was she swaying her hips extra? She placed her hand on his chest and moved it onto his shoulder as she continued walking. She walked into their bedroom and looked back at him once more. Rick swallowed hard. Kate smiled and shut the door the softly.

Rick rushed to the door and turned the knob. It was locked!

"Kate!" Rick yelled.

Kate busted out laughing on the other side of the door. "You didn't think I was going to let you win that easily did you?"

"That's not fair!" He whined.

"Oh well writer boy!" Kate laughed as she grabbed a book to read as she climbed onto their bed. She teased Rick all the time, but this was the winner. Being very happy with herself and his whining on the other side of the door she started to pick up where she left off on her book.

Rick sighed as shifted his body weight from the door. He had a spare key to their bedroom, but it just happened to be on her key ring, which was in her possession at the moment. She really got him this time, and he knew it. He furrowed his eyebrows thinking on how he can get her back in the near future. He moved away from the door and cleaned up the food. Rambo would be coming home soon and he didn't want him eating any crumbs left over.

It didn't take long to clean up the crumbs and Rick was in his office staring at his laptop once again. He would type a few words, think, and then erase them. He did this three or four times before a sentence formed. It took a few minutes but Rick was writing bits and pieces again. The wheels in his brain were starting to turn and the cobwebs were being dusted away.

Kate unlocked their bedroom door and walked into the living room. It was silent, she scanned the room for her pouting husband but he wasn't to be found. She walked closer to the office and her him typing away on his laptop. His writer block has vanished and the keyboard was being torn up. She smiled; a day of nothing helped him create something. Kate tip-toed to the office door and quietly leaned on the door frame. She watched as Rick's fingers flew across the keyboard, hitting one key after another. His eyebrows furrowed as he concentrated and mumbled to himself. Rick was in his zone and it was cute.

Kate didn't want to disturb him while his creative juices were flowing so she found a cozy spot on the couch with her ipod. She was just about to press play when there was a knock at the door. Kate opened the door and Rambo came barreling in. Kate grabbed his leash and commanded him to sit. He did as he was told while still wagging his tale. Kate chatted with Officer Metter for a few minutes then they said their goodbyes. Kate sat down and called Rambo to her, she giggled as he greeted her with wet puppy kisses followed up by a nudge with his rope toy. Kate took off his leash and grabbed the toy. They played tug of war around the whole living room before Rambo got tired and collapsed on his new bed. Kate scratched his tummy and his leg kicked. Kate never thought she would love a dog as much as she loved Rambo but he was her four-legged furry baby, and he knew it.


	3. Chapter 3

Rick, Kate, and Rambo

Chapter 3

The rest of Kate and Rick's weekend flew by fast, especially with that 6:00am call Kate received Monday morning. Kate's day was already off to a rough start, there had been a murder of a high school kid, along with the murder of the victim's friend that was with him. Kate received the crime scene information from the officer on the other line, then headed to the bathroom.

It did not take Kate long to get ready and in fifteen miniutes she was walking out the door with Rambo. Normally Kate had time to do her hair just right and pick out those jeans that were perfect for her power heels, but today was a different story. Today her hair was in a messy bun, her shirt was a blue button that went good with anything, her jeans were the ones that were closest to her reach, and she grabbed a pair of black pumps that would work.

Once she got to the crime scene she sent Rick a text about her whereabouts. She quickly strapped on her gun and badge before stepping out of her car. Rambo followed and Kate attached his K-9 badge to his collar. Rambo stayed sitting at the edge of the crime scene while Kate examined it. He needed more training before he was allowed inside the yellow tape.

Once Kate and her team finished up at the crime scene, it was time to head to the precinct. Kate and Esposito set up the murder board while Ryan got the coffee. It only took a few cups of coffee and the team was zoned into their case. Ryan was on the phone, Esposito was questioning someone, and Kate was searching for anything on the murder board and in files.

When lunch time rolled around the team had narrowed their suspect list down and moving at a fast, effective pace. Esosito found a lead after they ate, so Kate told the boys to go check it out. Kate sighed as she read through some files, she wasn't getting anywhere. Kate grabbed her empty coffee mug and went to the breakroom. She placed her mug under the wonderful machine that created rich, creamy heaven in a cup. She was just about to reach for her cup when a familar hand scooped it up before she could. She smiled when turned, she knew exactly who it was.

Rick smiled as he handed Kate her cup. "Hey"

Kate leaned up and kissed him."Hi, what are you doing here?".

"I can't come visit my wife at work?"

Kate rolled her eyes. "How is the book?"

"I finished the first chapter and sent it in."

"Oh that's great! I told you, you would get it."

Rick grinned as he followed Kate back to her desk. "So what's this case about?"

Kate sighed as she explained the case to Rick. When she was done she watched as he examined the murder board. He eyes moved from each peice of information and picture, taking it all in. He read through Kate's notes and a few files. Kate remained quiet as she saw the wheels in his mind start to turn. His eyebrows furrowed and he stroked his chin. Kate smiled when Rick's eyes met hers.

"What?" He asked with a grin.

"Nothing, now what did you find?"

Rick's eyes sparkled as he filled Kate in on his new discovery, a light bulb went off in her head and she called Ryan. Esposito was on the trail of the wrong guy, it was a trap to throw them off. The killer was on the run and it was time to bring him to justice. Kate grabbed her keys and her and Rick took the elevator down.

When they arrived at Kate's car, she popped the trunk and handed Rick his vest. He grinned as he strapped it on. Kate holstered her extra peice in her tatical leg holster, then strapped on her vest. The pair met up with the boys at the building where suspect was hiding. Esposito had called in backup and they were surrounding the exits of the building as the team walked inside. The suspect was on the third floor, Kate and her team took the elevator as backup took the stair wells. When they reach the third floor they split into two then searched for the correct door number. Once they found it, Kate stood on the right side with Esposito behind her ,with Ryan and Castle on the left side. Ryan banged on the door then yelled.

"NYPD OPEN UP!"

There was no answer. Kate nodded towards Ryan before stepping in front of the door. She kicked the door open and the team rushed inside.


	4. Chapter 4

Rick, kate and Rambo

Chapter 4

Hey guys the next few chapters will be a bit shorter than previous and there will be some time in between each chapter being posted. Thanks for awesome reveiws and all ou guys that are following it!

Once the team was inside the home they each took a room and cleared it. Kate positioned herself at the doorway of the master bedroom, she turned sharply and walked in. A shot fired hitting the wall a few inches from shoulder. She ducked behind an armoire and searched the room with any reflecting object. The boys came rushing in but quickly knelt down when they saw Kate. Esposito filed in between the bed and the wall with Ryan right behind him. From the boys positon they could see the closet door cracked open. Ryan ran to one side and Esposito the other. Kate moved quickly and pressed herself agaisnt the wall of the bathroom door. They boys cleared the closet and then stood against the bathroom door with Kate. Kate slide her hand along side the door slowly opening it. The boys took aim as the door continued to open. Esposito could see the suspect's foot on the other side of the team rushed in quickly towards their suspect.

"Hands in the air! Drop your weapon!"Espostio screamed.

Ryan quickly holstered his gun and cuffed the suspect. The boys picked him where he was standing and hauled him outside. Kate still had a tight grip on her weapon as they passed her. The suspect eyed Kate then spit in her direction.

"Next time I won't miss." He threatened.

Kate gripped her pistol and in one swift movement she bashed the side of his head with the butt of her gun. "There won't be a next time jack ass"

Esposito snickered at the now bleeding wound along side the jerk's temple. Kate got him good. Ryan hauled him in the back of their police car

The boys took the suspect to the precint with Kate and Castle not to far behind. Kate filled in Castle with what happened in the master bedroom since he didn't get to go in. Kate's hand was a little banged up from the recoil of hitting the man with her gun, but it was worth it.

When they arrived at the precint they boys were working on the paperwork for the case. A medic, accompied by a few officers was patching up the suspects head in holding. Kate sat down at her desk and began her part of the paperwork for the case so they could all go home.

After all the paperwork was done and the suspect was headed to prison it was time for the team to head home. Kate was shutting down her computer when Ryan and Esposito were walking by.

"Yo Beckett, wanna go to the Old Haunt?"

Kate looked back at Rick who was smiling like a kid at Christmas. "Sure, meet you guys there."

Rick loved going to the Old Haunt, but more so with his wife and team. Rick greeted his bartender then grabbed the big booth in the back. Everyone slid in and orded their drinks. Ryan was the first to speak.

"That was close today Beckett."

Espostio agreed and watched as Kate rolled her eyes.

"But I'm still here guys, and I was wearing my vest."

Ryan looked down at his beer. "But still, brought up some fears and memories from Captains funeral."

"He's right Beckett" Esposito said. "When I heard that shot a million things went through my head, I can't imagine what Castle thought."

When the focus was on Castle his eyes were locked on Kate's hand. His stare was cold and his fingers were trembling agaisnt his beer. "I couldn't think" He said as he finally met their eyes. "I wanted to rush in there so badly but..." He trailed off.

Kate squeezed Rick's hand. "Guys I'm fine, that was a while ago, "

Ryan shook his head. "But the worry never leaves."

Espostio stood as he finished his beer. "Next time one of us files in behind you."


	5. Chapter 5

Rick, Kate and Rambo

Chapter 5

The next few days around the precinct were pretty slow. The team hadn't caught a murder yet and they all had finally finished up on their "busy work". Rick was making a paperclip chain in his chair, Kate was busy with her phone and the boys were arguing over which video game had the best graphics. Kate wondered why Rick hadn't joined in there spat. Captain Gates was watching her team from her office; she rolled her eyes at Ryan and Esposito fighting like teenagers. She strained her neck trying to figure out exactly what Castle was making. Gates shook her head as she headed into the bullpen.

"What's going on here?" Gates asked with ice dripping from her words.

Kate's head popped up from her phone, the boys stopped arguing immediately and Castle held up his paperclip chain.

"Oh just being crafty Sir." Castle said with a mischievous smile.

Kate kicked Castle leg and gave him a "look", He quietly put the paperclips down still smiling.

"Sir, to be blunt, there isn't anything to do, there are no murders, no paperwork, no filing." Kate said.

Gates nodded her head as she looked around the precinct. She looked at Kate, then at her watch.

"Its 3:00, why don't you guys go ahead and head home, if anything happens I will give you a call."

Rick smiled. "Thanks Sir!" He threw his paperclip chain on Beckett's desk and grabbed her bag.

The boys were already at the elevator holding the door open for Beckett and Castle. Kate smiled and Castle walked very swiftly to the elevator, looking back at her every five seconds to make sure Kate was right behind him.

"I'm right here Castle." Kate said as she had her nose in her phone once again.

The team rode the elevator down and the guys made plans in the parking lot to play Castle's new Xbox game at the loft. Everyone would go home, change, grab snack foods and meet back at the loft. Kate didn't mind the guys playing video games because she usually played with Rambo or got to read her book. Once in a while Kate would get sucked into their game play and secretly she liked it.

When Kate and Castle arrived at the loft, they changed and Kate set up snack foods, drinks and a few beers for the guys. She watched Castle from the kitchen getting everything ready for their game. He pulled out three controllers and their headsets. He scooted the chairs a bit closer to the TV and moved the coffee table in front of the chairs. Kate placed the drinks and snacks on the table then grabbed Rambo's leash.

"Wait, where are you going?" Rick asked as he held up the controller he bought for Kate.

"I'm taking Rambo out so he can use the bathroom and play for a bit."

"Aren't you going to play with us?"

Kate shrugged her shoulders. "eh, maybe"

She grabbed her keys and holstered her gun before walking out the door. Rambo pranced down the hallway to their elevator. She waited for the doors to open and when they did Ryan and Esposito stepped off.

"Hey Beckett, where are you going?" Ryan asked.

Kate held up Rambo's leash. "Someone has to potty."

Kate and Rambo departed from the guys and rode the elevator down. The doorman greeted Rambo with a dog treat and a pat to his head. When they got to the park it was fairly quiet, not a lot of people where there today. Kate took off Rambo's lead and threw his ball. He raced for it across the park and Kate laughed as he skidded into a flock of pigeons. He got pecked a few times before retrieving his ball and barreling out of there.

Kate giggled as Rambo came romping back to her. "At least they didn't poop on you buddy."

Rambo gave a bark and Kate threw the ball again. They played for about thirty minutes then found a shady spot to sit under an oak tree. Kate leaned back against the tree with Rambo right beside her. Kate scratched Rambo's head. She loved having him with her and Rick, he was a very smart dog and he learned quickly. He was going to be a big, beautiful dog when he grew up. Kate's phone went off; it was a text from Rick.

_Are you coming home yet? They guys are crushing me and I don't like to admit it but I could use your shooting skills. _

Kate rolled her eyes then replied. _ Are you saying you can't win without me? ;)_

_I didn't say that exactly._

_But it was implied_

_Are you gonna help?_

_Maybe if you ask nicely_

…_.Please_

_Fine, but only cause you said please ;)_

Kate hooked Rambo's leash onto his collar then headed back towards the loft. When Kate was going to put her key in the door, she could hear the boys hollering at the TV, each other and their game. She smiled then walked inside.

"So I hear someone needs my assistance" Kate announced as she grabbed her controller.

Ryan paused the game, and then smiled at Castle. "So Castle you're getting crushed so you called in backup?"

Esposito snickered. "Dude that's sad"

"I'm not being crushed, I just though Beckett might want to play."

Kate rolled her eyes as she plopped on the couch. "That's not what I read in those text messages"

Esposito grinned then held out his hand for Kate's phone. Kate slapped his hand away. "You have to earn it"

"Ha-ha!" Rick shouted.

"Don't worry bro; we will dominate you with or without Beckett's help."

Kate raised her eyebrow and the boys hushed immediately. "Oh you think you guys are that good huh?"

Ryan swallowed hard, he knew what was coming. If they lose Beckett usually assigns them something awful at work, but if they win they get to borrow the Ferrari.

Castle leaned forward with a devilish grin. "Bring it"

The game lasted a few hours, and between on the shouting and shooting Kate never heard her phone ring. Ryan and Esposito had won the game by a few more kills than Beckett and Castle so Rick had to cough up the keys to the Ferrari. They basked in their victory before getting a pillow upside their heads by Kate. Esposito grabbed the nearest pillow he saw and chunked it at Kate. Castle laughed when he saw it hit her in the face then failed to duck as two pillows came flying towards him from Kate and Ryan's direction. From seeing these friends' throw pillows at each other, it looked like a teenager's slumber party. The pillow fight came to a halt when Kate's phone started to ring. She caught her breathe then answered.

"Beckett."

"Detective this is Captain Gates; I need you and your team in here immediately"


	6. Chapter 6

Rick, Kate and Rambo

Chapter 6

Kate ended the call with Captain Gates and put her phone in her pocket. "That was Captain Gates; she wants all of us down there immediately."

Esposito threw the pillow on the couch. "Did she say what was going on?"

Kate shook her head. "No"

Rick turned off the video game and everyone made a beeline for the elevator. They piled in Kate's cruiser and were off. When they arrived at the precinct it was like a mad house, tech was running through video cameras and stop lights, three officers were looking through files. Gates had every officer that didn't have a case, working this one. Kate looked around the bullpen when she noticed two officers were guarding the doorway to the break room.

"Sir, who or what is behind that door that needs to be protected?"

Gates held up her finger. "I will get to that in a moment, first let me fill you all in on the case." Gates went to the murder board and pointed to the picture of a man and women. "These are the victims, Ana and Rodger Marston; they were killed at their dinner party in their home by a single gunshot to their heads. I have multiple officers interviewing their party guest, servants, etc. Now it looks to be like a professional sniper, we have found the building where the sniper was and were having the area and building swept as we speak."

"Have they found anything?" Beckett asked.

Gates sighed. "No, he or she was good, haven't found a trace of anything yet. These people were very high profile, they owned and ran several businesses, and she was a high end interior designer. There group of friends have the same background as they do, as far as money goes so most of them hired personal security. "

Gates ordered Ryan and Esposito to dig deeper into the victims lives before returning her attention back towards Kate and Rick. "Now Detective Beckett because you did an excellent job guarding Mr. Vaughn, I need you and Castle to be body guards again."

Kate sighed heavily. "Sir, I am not a…"

Gates held her finger up. "Detective our victims have a three year old daughter that just lost her mother and father; she has no family and friends she can go with right now."

Castle looked back at the break room door. "That's why there guarding it."

"Precisely Mr. Castle, I need you and Detective to take her home, make her feel comfortable, protect her, when this case is over she will be able to go to any family that she has, if she even has any, we haven't even gotten that far yet."

Kate swallowed hard; did she even know how to take care of a kid? She turned back towards her Captain. "What's her name?"

"Abigail"

Kate wiped her palms on her jeans and walked with Rick to the break room. Castle entered the room first with Kate behind him. He searched the room for the little girl, before seeing her sitting on the floor coloring. Castle walked up to her and sat down across from her.

"Hi Abigail, my name is Rick."

The little girl looked up from her coloring book and Rick smiled. She has brown hair and big brown eyes, she was adorable.

"Hi" she said quietly

She was young enough she didn't know exactly what was going on and it was somewhat of a good thing, no three year old needs to know sadness of their mommy and daddy never coming back. Kate smiled at Rick then walked up beside him. Abigail smiled at her.

"Hi" she said as she handed Kate a crayon.

Kate sat down beside her and noticed she was cradling a stuffed animal puppy. "Is that your puppy?"

The little girl nodded then showed Kate. Kate petted the stuffed toy and looked back at Rick.

Rick pulled out his phone and found a picture of Rambo. "Abigail we have a puppy at our house would you like to meet him?"

Abigail's eyes lit up and she quickly stood. Kate gathered her car seat and things together and placed them in her small duffle bag. Rick picked her up and carried her into the bullpen.

Kate dismissed the officers then found the boys. She explained what was going on then followed Rick out to her car. Kate secured her car seat in the back seat and Rick buckled her in. On the way back towards the loft Abigail had asked a million questions about Rambo.

When they got to the loft Rambo met them at the door and Abigail squealed when she saw the furry puppy romping towards her. Kate smiled as Rambo licked Abigail and let her hug him. It was so cute. Kate set up their guest bedroom for Abigail and placed her clothes in the dresser. When she came back downstairs Rick was making Mac-n-cheese and Abigail and Rambo were playing on the rug. Kate saw down on one of the bar stools.

"Are you sure we can do this?"

Rick grinned. "Of course, it will be like when Alexis was little."

"Yeah but I wasn't around when Alexis was little."

"Kate she's just a kid, we will be fine."

"Yeah, ok your right" Kate sighed heavily then stared at the bar.

Rick was just about to respond to Kate when Abigail pulled on her shirt.

"I have to potty"

Kate stood from the stool and Abigail grabbed her hand. She led her to the bathroom and waited outside the door. When she called for help Kate walked in and she couldn't button her jeans nor reach the sink. Kate helped her then held her up so she could wash her hands.

Abigail raced back into the living room and found her furry buddy once again. The Mac-n-cheese was done and Rick was filling three bowls full. He brought them to the living room and Kate sat Abigail on the couch. Rick pulled out a few Disney movies.

"Ok what movie are we watching?"

"Princess!" Abigail shouted.

Rick grinned then put Cinderella into the blue ray player. Kate could already see the next few days were going to be a Disney movie marathon.


	7. Chapter 7

Rick, Kate and Rambo

Chapter 7

Hey guys. Im so glad y'all are loving the story! Thanks for the wonderful reviews and all you guys who are favoring it and following it! You guys rock!

Kate wasn't used to not going into work on a weekday. By six-thirty she was already awake. Rick and Abigail were still asleep. Kate crept through the living room quietly. In the middle of the night Abigail had gotten scared and Rick made her a bed on the couch. She fell asleep fast realizing she was closer to them and Rambo. Rambo lifted his head when he saw Kate slinking through the living, moving carefully and quietly like a cat. She avoided the little girl's toys that were now scattered everywhere as moved into the kitchen. She grabbed a coffee mug, trying not to make a sound. She poured her coffee and stirred in some creamer. Kate needed to take Rambo out but she couldn't leave until Rick was awake. Kate padded quietly in her bare feet to the bookshelf and grabbed one of Rick's books. She sat down in once their chairs and curled up. Rambo trotted over to Kate and nudged his head under her hand. She scratched his ears then got back to her book. Rambo whined and did the notion again. Kate hushed him without looking up from her book. Rambo pouted and lay at Kate's feet, waiting eagerly to go out. She was so into her book she didn't notice little brown eyes watching her. Abigail threw the covers back and walked to Kate, she poked her leg and Kate's face appeared from behind the book.

"Good Morning Abi"

Without a word Abigail crawled into Kate's lap and curled up into her. Kate froze with surprise then wrapped her free arm around the little girl. When she heard Abigail exhale Kate looked down and smiled at the little girl in her arms. She was so adorable. Kate closed her book and placed it beside her and cradled Abigail. Abigail was twirling the end of Kate's hair.

"I'm hungry" She said with her little voice.

Kate looked down at her. "Do you like pancakes?"

Abigail nodded her head.

Kate went to stand but Abigail wrapped her arms around her neck, not wanting to let go. Kate took this as a hint and carried her into the kitchen with her. She sat her on the counter and got the ingredients out to make breakfast. Abigail picked up a spatula and was swinging it around like a sword. Kate smiled and Abigail giggled.

"You want to help?" Kate asked.

Abigail's eyes lit up as a grin spread across her little face. Kate pulled her hair into a pony tail, and then did her own the same. They washed their hands and Kate started mixing the ingredients into a bowl. She sat the bowl beside Abi and showed her how to stir.

"Mommy always says no." Abigail blurted out.

Kate didn't know what to say. She didn't want to strike up too much of a conversation about her parents. She didn't know how to tell a three year old child her parents were never coming back without being or sounding brutal if the conversation headed that way.

Before Kate could respond to her she blurted out again. "Daddy says go play."

Kate swallowed, just from those two sentences she could tell Abigail was always sent to another room to keep herself busy. They finished stirring and Kate poured some batter into the pan. A few minutes went by and it was time to flip the pancake. Abigail watched Kate skillfully flip it and giggled.

"I wanna try!" She exclaimed.

Kate smiled. She picked up the little and placed her on her hip. She put the spatula in her hand and wrapped her hand around Abigail's. She counted to the three and they flipped the flap jack. It landed lopsided in pan and they both giggled. Kate fixed it and Abi watched as the batter bubbled. Abigail reached for the pan. Kate quickly caught her hand.

"No Abi it's hot, it will hurt you."

Abigail stared at Kate then back the pancake. It was time to flip it again. Kate shoved the spatula under the pancake and smiled when Abi placed her tiny hand on Kate's. She flipped the pancake and it landed perfect in the pancake.

"Good job sweetie!" Kate said with a smile.

Abigail grinned and placed her head on Kate's shoulder as Kate finished with the rest of the pancakes. Kate turned off the stove and showed Abi how to butter the pancakes. They set the table and Kate poured Abi some milk then her some more coffee. Kate sat Abi in a chair when Rick walked into the kitchen.

"Morning gorgeous" he said with a kiss to Kate's lips. "What's all this?"

Kate shrugged her shoulders. "We made pancakes."

"We?"

Abigail ran beside Kate holding Rick's plate. "I helped!" She exclaimed.

Rick took the plate and grinned at Kate. "Told you we would be fine"

Kate rolled her eyes and they sat down at the table. Rick cut up Abigail's pancake for her and Kate poured on the syrup. They ate breakfast and Abi chatted the whole time.

When breakfast was over and the table was cleared Kate hooked Rambo's leash onto his collar. She holstered her gun and was headed for the door when Abigail raced towards her.

"I wanna go!"

Kate wanted to take her, but it was too much of a risk of her being out in the open. "You can't Abi; you have to stay here with Rick."

Abigail pouted. "But I wanna go with you and Rambo"

Rick scooped her up. "Stay here with me and when Kate and Rambo gets back you can help me give him a bath because he is stinky" Rick made a face and he plugged his nose.

Abigail giggled. "okay"


	8. Chapter 8

Rick, Kate, and Rambo

Chapter Eight

Rick was getting together Rambo's shampoos and brushes together when Kate returned. Abi cheered when Kate unleashed Rambo and he was a furry flash running towards her. Rambo was already attached to the little girl, and she loved him just as much. Rick called Rambo from the bathroom and Rambo raced to his dad, and Abi followed behind him. Rick lifted Rambo into the tub and Abi stood next to Rick who was on his knees. He used the moveable shower head and wetted down Rambo. Rambo shook and Abi giggled. Rick squirted the tearless shampoo on Rambo's head, and then added coat shining shampoo to his body, Rick showed Abi how to lather it up then washed his head. Once Rambo was one big soap bubble and he had shook enough time that so were Rick and Abi, it was time to rinse. Rick started with his head and worked his way down with the water. Once all the soap was gone, Rambo hopped out of the tub and the duo toweled dried him. Rick and Kate normally take Rambo to the groomer's and they give him a spa day, but Rambo's appointment wasn't until two more weeks and somehow he had gotten really dirty.

Once he was dry enough Rick showed Abi how to brush him to get the shedding undercoat. They worked for about thirty minutes and there were hair piles everywhere. Rick threw the clumped fur away and then took the towels to the washer. He helped Abi put Rambo's collar back on and sent them off to play. Kate was in their living room, getting new case information from the boys when she heard Abi and Rambo running towards the living room so she moved into the office.

"So you've narrowed down the suspects?"

She was on speaker phone so both guys could tell their information to her. "Yeah, we got uni's picking up one of them right now."

"That's great Espo, now Ryan what about any family left for Abigail?

"Well so far we have only found an Aunt that lives in California, other than that the husband didn't have any brothers or sisters and his parents are dead, the mother's parents are gone and she only has the one sister."

Kate nodded. "Well try to get a hold of that aunt and explain the situation; in the meantime keep me posted"

"On it."

Kate hung up the phone and went back into the living room. Rick was in the floor with Abi and Rambo having a tea party. Kate smiled when she grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge. She watching the three giggle and play when Rick stood up, she watched Abi as Rick walked towards Kate. He moved behind the bar and stood next to her.

He grinned. "You like her don't you?"

Kate's eyes widened. "What?"

Rick smirked then changed the subject. "So have you found anything out about the case yet?"

Kate nodded. "The boys are going through their suspects right now."

"And family?"

Kate lowered her head. "She only has one aunt left, both set of grandparents have been dead even before she was born, and the husband was an only child."

"Wow"

"Yeah"

The two fell silent as they watched Abi serve pretend tea to Rambo, then giving him a puppy treat. Rick sighed as she looked at Kate, then back at Abi.

"What happens if the aunt doesn't want her?"

Kate swallowed hard. "She would go into foster care to be adopted by a family."

Rick gripped the counter so hard his knuckles turned white. Kate tensed when she felt him struggle with her answer.

"So, are the boys gonna talk to the aunt?"

"Yeah, I told them to keep me posted, so we will know as soon as they know."

Rick nodded. He hated the idea of this sweet, adorable, beautiful little girl going into foster care, having to wait on being someone's child all because some idiot took out her parents. He cringed inside and sighed heavily. Kate could feel the tension and stress building inside her, and she saw it building in Rick. The two were broke out of their trance when the door bell rang. Rick looked through the peep hole before giving Kate a surprising look.

"Captain Gates, come on it."

Kate walked in beside. "Hello Sir"

Rick shut the door. "What can we do for you Captain?"

"Well detective, I had to come by to check on yours and Mr. Castle's situation."

"Were doing fine Sir" Kate replied.

Captain Gates turned her attention to the giggles and small barks coming from the living room floor. She watched Abi and Rambo for a few minutes.

"It seems your dog has taken a great liking to that little girl Detective."

"Yes Sir"

Gates nodded her head. "I do believe he isn't the only one in this household either, am I correct?"

Kate swallowed. "Um, Sir?"

Rick's hands were starting to get sweaty.

"Detective, I can see it, you and Mr. Castle love that little girl don't you?"

Rick bravely stepped in. "Yes Sir, we do"

Kate looked back at Rick was smiling now, then back at her Captain who was patiently waiting for Kate to reply.

"Yes, Sir, I didn't realize how quickly a three year old can get wrapped about your finger."

Gates grinned as she nodded. "It can happen very fast, trust me."

Kate and Rick looked back at Abi and never even noticed Gates watching them. "Well I need to get back, I just had to come and check on you, make sure everything was going smoothly, it obviously is going way better than I expected"

Rick and Kate walked Captain Gate's out. Kate huffed as she took a seat on one of the bar stools. Rick sat beside her. Kate looked down at the floor and back at her husband who was waiting for her to say something. She gripped his hand.

"Rick, I think we need to talk about it"

Rick squeezed her hand. "I agree."


	9. Chapter 9

Rick, Kate and Rambo

Chapter 9

Hey guys just wanted to say your reviews are awesome! So glad ya'll are loving the story!

Kate and Rick moved into the office, out of ears distance from the little girl, who was now putting a dolls tiara on Rambo. Rick sat in his chair and Kate found a spot on his desk. The two were silent for a few minutes before Rick spoke up.

"We can't let her go into foster care, she's too young"

"I know, but I don't know the first thing on how to adopt a child"

Rick grinned. "That's why we have connections to the best lawyers."

"Wait, what about her aunt?"

Rick's grin faded. "If she wants Abigail, then she will get her"

Kate nodded. "We need to find out more about that aunt."

"Right!"

Kate pulled her phone from her pocket and called Ryan. He quickly answered.

"Ryan what can you tell me about the aunt?"

"I was just sending you guy some info, you should be getting soon."

"Thanks Kev"

"No problem, but why are you guys interested in this aunt so much?"

"Uh, just for the case"

Kate ended the call and clicked on the file Ryan had sent her. Rick stood behind her as he read along. The aunt was twenty-eight, obviously the younger sister; she lives in California, the office manager for one of the local boutiques, working her way up into the fashion world. She drives an older model sedan and lives in a studio apartment not far from her job.

Rick found his chair one again. "You don't think an aspiring fashion guru, that lives in a studio apartment would want a little girl would you?"

Kate shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know Rick, we will just have to wait, in the mean time, why don't you talk to one of the lawyers and see what needs to be done"

Kate left, headed towards the laundry room. Only God know how many towels Rick ended up using for Rambo. Kate rolled her eyes when she saw three towels thrown into the laundry basket, along with the rest of the dirty laundry. She filled up the washer, turned on the water then added the soap. Kate moved to the dryer and pulled out the fresh, clean laundry. She kicked the door closed with her foot, then headed towards the living room.

Kate was folding towels and clothes when she heard someone outside their door. She called Rick in the room, and he took Abi into their bedroom and closed the door. Kate ordered Rambo who was immediately alert to his spot beside the couch. Kate pulled her gun from her holster and slinked over their door. The door knob turned and Kate raised her gun towards the intruder.

"Oh my God, it's me!"

Kate let out the breath she had been holding and lowered her weapon. "Alexis!, I'm so sorry"

Alexis pushed her hair behind her ears, as Rambo bounded towards her. "What's going on?"

"Were doing a protection case again"

"Oh I see, sorry I guess should have called."

"Oh, no its fine, let me get your dad"

Kate opened their bedroom door. "Its Alexis "

Rick smiled and took Abi's hand. Kate holstered her gun then locked the door. Alexis smiled when she saw her father coming out of the bedroom, but then her smiled dropped when she saw him holding the hand of a little girl.

"Is that who you're protecting?"

Kate nodded then whispered. "Her parents were killed."

"Oh my God, that's horrible, she is so young."

"Her name is Abigail, but we call her Abi, she is three years old"

"Hi Abi, my name is Alexis."

Abi let go of Rick's hand and stood between him and Kate. She grabbed Kate's leg. "Hi Lexis"

Alexis grinned at the little girl almost pronouncing her name, it was cute and she was so adorable. She held out her hand.

"Do you like princesses?"

Abi's eyes sparkled as she nodded her head. She took Alexis' hand and Alexis led her to her room. They talked about princesses the whole way up the stairs.

Kate smiled back at Rick who was watching his daughter and Abi; he had the same look on his face when he looks at Abi as when he looks at Alexis. Rick caught Kate starring.

"What?"

Kate grinned. "Nothing"

Rick furrowed his eyebrow. "No, what?"

"You just turn into daddy when you look at them, it's cute."

Rick grinned as he stepped closer to his wife. "Well someone else I know turns into mommy"

Kate smacked his chest. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Hmm mm" Rick kissed Kate but the two quickly broke apart when they heard the cries from the stairs.

"Eww dad, not in front of us." Alexis said with a mischievous grin as she shielded Abi's eyes.

Kate giggled and Rick rolled his eyes. "Oh hush"

Alexis snickered as she led Abi back down the stairs now carrying a medium sized box. Alexis had became very attached to Kate, even though she had Meredith, Kate was hundred times more of a mother that she was. Alexis even calls Kate "mom" sometimes. Alexis and Abi sat down in the living room and opened the box. Alexis pulled out dolls, which resembled each Disney princess. Abi cheered when she saw them all. Each doll had an item that was in each of their movies. Cinderella came with her carriage, Belle came with her horse, and Pocahontas came with a raccoon and so on. Alexis pulled out a pink princess castle and two more carriages. There were tons of different outfits and shoes to choose from and there even was a Prince doll or two.

Alexis played with Abi, driving the princesses around in their carriages and helping her change their outfits.

After a few minutes Alexis sat down on a bar stool, opening up one of her text books. Kate was sitting on the kitchen counter and Rick was standing against it.

"What are you working on Alexis?" Kate asked.

"Just studying, but the dorm was so loud I just needed somewhere to go that was quite."

"Well I guess today wasn't the best day for studying here." He gestured to the little girl who was playing rather loudly.

Alexis shrugged her shoulders. "I don't mind, she's cute, how long does she have to stay?"

Rick looked at Kate, who nodded her head, then back at his daughter. "Well depends on what happens she might be staying."


	10. Chapter 10

Rick, Kate and Rambo

Chapter 10

Alexis' eyes widened, she turned back towards Abi, then back towards her parents. A grin began to creep across her face.

"We're going to adopt her?" She asked in excitement.

Rick and Kate both grinned then shushed Alexis. "Well she has an aunt that has to choose first, but if it falls through then yes, we're going to try."

"So I might be getting a little sister!" Alexis clapped her hands together. "This is awesome!"

"We're so glad you're on board, now we just have to tell your grandmother"

Rick sighed. "You know she is going to buy the most outrageous and girly outfits for her right?"

Alexis muffled her giggle and Kate raised her eyebrow. "What?"

"When Alexis was that young, they would go shopping and she came home with tutus and dresses for balls and stuff"

"Wow"

Alexis grabbed her books and headed upstairs. "I still have some of them she could use for dress up!" She said as she disappeared.

Kate cringed at the thought of Abi wearing child sized ball gowns and pearls; she didn't even like ball gowns for herself.

Rick finished folding the laundry while Kate took Abi and gave her a bath. She washed her hair first then poured in some bubble and now the little girl was surrounded by tons of white puffs. She giggled as Kate swiped some up in her hand and blew them at her. Abi quickly did the same thing and it landed in Kate's hair. Kate arranged bubbles on her chin.

"Look Abi, who am I now?"

Abigail thought for a second then cheered. "Santa!" She exclaimed.

"That's right!"

While Kate was wiping off the bubbles, Abi was arranging bubbles on her own tiny face. She placed them above her lip and chin.

"Look I'm daddy!" She said as her face lit up.

Kate gasped out of shock, but quickly hid it with a smile not to disappoint the little girl. Kate had seen pictures of her real father, and he didn't have facial hair, or even a sign of it. Kate's heart pounded when she realized Abi was talking about Rick. He had a little stubble from not shaving from the past few days, Kate loved it, but who knew a little girl would pick up on it.

When bath time was over, Kate rinsed off the bubbles on Abi and swooped her up into a towel. Abi giggled and held onto Kate tightly. Kate grabbed a comb and carried Abi to the guest room. She quickly dried off the little girl and was digging through what was left of her clothing. There was only a worn out My Little Pony shirt and some shorts. Kate dressed Abi and sat her on the bed. She began to comb the little girl's damp hair. Abi turned towards Kate who was just about to put her hair into a pony tail.

"Can I have it like Pohontus"

Kate giggled. "Yes Abi, you can have a braid like Pocahontas" She stressed the name for correction and Abi repeated.

Kate finished Abi's braid and showed her in the mirror. Abi cheered and raced downstairs. She found Rick in the office, typing away.

"Look daddy! Mommy did my hair like Pocahontas!"

Rick's eyes widened as he swallowed hard. He grinned and picked up the little girl. "Oh you look so pretty"

"Tank you!"

Abi sped off into the living room to find her furry playmate. Kate tossed the towel into the laundry basket then headed to find Rick. Rick was sitting in his chair, with his head resting on his hand. He watched Kate walk in.

"So guess what"

"Abi calls me daddy and you mommy?"

Kate stuttered. "Wait, how did you know?"

"She showed me her braid; she said mommy did it like Pocahontas"

Kate grinned. "Oh, well she put bubbles on her face during her bath and said she was daddy"

Rick's hand flew to his chin. He brushed the stubble. "I guess I do need to shave."

Kate smiled and rolled her eyes. "No, I like it."

Rick grinned. "So you do think I'm ruggedly handsome."

Kate waved him off as he stood up. "I didn't say that"

Rick took a step towards Kate. "But it was implied."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

Rick thread his fingers into Kate's loose curls, he drew her closer and kissed her. There kiss was interrupted by little fingers tugging on both of their shirts.

"Not in front of me!" Abi recited the words Alexis had said.

Rick groaned and Kate picked up Abi. "I think someone was supposed to be playing" She said as she gave a little tickle.

Abi giggled but then held up a pink carriage. "But it broke"

Rick took the toy and carefully popped the plastic wheel back on and handed back to Abigail. Kate sat her down and she resumed her playing in the living room.

The two watched her for a few minutes before Kate felt Rick's arm snake around her waist. She pretended to ignore it and continued watching Abi. Kate felt Rick become closer to her and he planted a kiss on her neck. She turned her head towards her husband.

"Can I help you?" She asked sarcastically.

Rick grinned. "Now where were we?" He said before placing a kiss on her lips.

Rick groaned when Kate's phone rang. She pulled it from her pocket and untangled herself from her pouting husband.

"Beckett"

"Hey Beckett, just wanted to let you guys know we got the guy."

"Oh that's great Ryan, how'd he break?"

"Javi" he simply replied.

Kate laughed. "Oh I see, any news about the aunt"

"Umm yeah"

Hey guys just wanted to thank you again for being such great followers, and thanks for the awesome reviews. Hope you like where the story is going!


	11. Chapter 11

Rick, Kate and Rambo

Chapter 11

Kate's brow furrowed as she waited for Ryan to explain. She listened in to the other side; she could hear papers being shuffled around and typing on a keyboard. Rick paced back and forth and Kate finally motioned for him to sit. Kate placed her phone on Rick's desk and sat on one of the corners. Rick had shut the door to his office, just enough to hopefully prevent Abi from walking in.

"Well?" Kate asked impatiently.

Ryan grunted. "Hang on, just a sec"

Kate rolled her eyes, she knew he was probably getting the case files and everything organized, but seriously that could wait until after this phone call.

Ryan's voice seemed closer to the phone when he spoke again. "Ok, sorry about that"

Kate ran her finger over her brow and she inhaled deeply. "It's fine Ryan, now what about the aunt?"

"Well Esposito called and explained everything to her, and she wants to meet Abigail this Saturday"

Rick's eyes scanned for Kate's, who was in return looking for his. Kate bit her lip.

"What time do we need to bring her in?" What was she saying? She was talking like Abi was a criminal, she couldn't think straight.

"Uhh, around lunch time"

"Thanks, Kev, see you guys Saturday I guess."

Kate ended the call and collapsed the arm chair in Rick's office. Rick groaned in frustration and pushed himself away from his desk.

"Rick?"

"hmm?"

"You talked to the lawyer right?"

"Yeah, everything is set up"

Kate nodded her head. She didn't know if the aunt was going to end up taking Abigail, but if she didn't, she wanted to be prepared for a quick and smooth adoption process.

"Well since the case is over, we can take her out now"

Rick's eyes glistened."What about the zoo?"

Kate felt a grin sweep across her face. "That's perfect, but first we gotta get her some clothes to last until Saturday"

Rick looked at his watch. It was still early enough for shopping before a few stores closed. Rick bolted from his chair to the doorway. "I'm gonna go tell Alexis what is going on, then we can take Abi shopping"

Kate agreed then disappeared behind their bedroom door to get ready. It was too long before Rick joined her. Rick was ready in few minutes, instead of shorts he changed into a nice pair of jeans and t-shirt. He grabbed his shades and put on his watch. He smiled when grabbed his pocket knife. Kate had bought it for him after a case, since they always seem to get stuck somewhere. It was red and had four blades to pick from. Rick slid it into his pocket and sat on the bed.

He watched as Kate curled her hair. She did it so easily and perfect. Kate put on lip gloss and turned off the light. She caught the stare of Rick and she felt a blush creep onto her skin. She smiled and he returned it.

"What?" She asked.

Rick still grinning. "Nothing"

Kate shot him a look before pulling out a pair of jeans and her favorite Harley Davidson t-shirt. Rick laughed when he saw one black and white Converse sneaker fly out of the closet. He heard Kate groan and then another flew out. Kate turned her back towards Rick as she changed, one to hide her blush and two to hide from his piercing stare. Plus she liked to tease him.

After Kate was finished dressing. She opened her night stand and slid her holster onto her belt. She checked her gun, and then placed it inside her holster. Even going shopping Kate liked to be armed. She clipped her badge on her belt, in front of her gun, and then clipped her pocket knife to the inside of her right pocket. She had also bought her a knife as well, but unlike Rick's it was one blade with clip, it was more of a tactical knife.

Once everyone was ready, Kate picked up Abi and Rick told Rambo to be good. They rode the elevator down and flagged down a cab. Normally Rick would have called in one of his drivers for such an occasion but he knew Kate would resist, it does quite make a scene when they pull up towards their destination, and they were probably going to be plastered all over the paper with suspicions of having a child.

The first store they arrived at was made just for little girls. So of course it was covered in pink and purple. Kate rolled her eyes, some little girls like colors like blue too.

Alexis took Abigail's hand and led her to the dresses. Kate and Rick went to the regular, everyday clothes. Rick was thumbing through a rack of shorts.

"Uh, what size does she wear?"

"Three toddler."

"Oh, right."

Kate found adorable shirts and the shorts Rick picked out matched a few. For a guy, he knew his way around clothes and accessories. The two were discussing which ones to get when the shopkeeper interrupted them.

"Good evening, can I help you find anything?"

"No Thanks, were just looking" Kate replied.

"Alright, just let me know"

After the two decided on which outfits to buy, it was time to get some sneakers for the zoo and a pair of sandals.

Kate picked out a tiny pair of Nike Shox, they were so cute. They were black with aqua blue accents. Kate grabbed some socks as Rick showed her the sandals.

"How about these?"

"Perfect, now let's go find Alexis and Abi"

Rick found both of them, still in the dresses, Alexis had two dresses in her arms and Abigail was holding a third.

"Hey you guys ready?"

Abigail raced towards Rick. "Daddy, look!"

She held up the dress in her tiny hands. It was purple and lacy.

"That's very pretty Abi"

"Can I get it?"

Alexis placed the other dresses on the rack and made her way towards the counter where Kate was waiting.

"Wow, that's a lot"

Kate shrugged her shoulders. "Well not really, just enough to get her through the rest of the week and the zoo"

Alexis nodded then turned her attention towards the bouncy three year old, making a bee-line towards Kate.

Kate sighed when she saw the purple dress in Rick's hands. He handed it to Abi and she tugged on Kate's shirt.

"Can I get it? Pwease"

Kate shot Rick a look and he held up his hands to show he wasn't a part of it. Alexis giggled.

"She picked that one out all by herself."

Kate nodded. "Fine, but only this one."

Abi cheered and tried to place the dress on the counter. She wasn't quite tall enough so Kate picked her up. Rick moved up and whipped out his debit card. After the women bagged everything Alexis and Rick grabbed the bags. The woman handed Kate the receipt.

"By the way, your daughters are beautiful."

Kate smiled. "Thank you"

Thanks guys for your wonderful reviews, hope you like the next few chapters!


	12. Chapter 12

Rick, Kate and Rambo

Chapter 12

Kate was starting to stir awake. Today they were taking Abigail to the zoo, and Alexis was going to meet them when she finished with her morning class. Kate opened her eyes and smiled when she realized how she had been sleeping. She was using Rick as her pillow apparently, her head was on his chest, and her arm was draped over him. Their feet were tangled together and she was all snuggled up into the covers and him. She never used to like to cuddle, but with him it's different. She slowly removed her feet from his and his arm from her waist. As soon as went to pull the covers back, she heard a loud clang in the next room and almost a cry. Kate's eyes widened, she flew out of bed, grabbed her pistol and barreled through her bedroom door. Kate's heart raced, she scanned the room until she saw Alexis jumping onto one foot.

"Ouch, ouch, ouch" Alexis said and she hobbled on one foot towards the counter.

"Alexis? Are you.."

Kate's question was interrupted by Rick almost running into her. He was shirtless, half asleep, fumbling with the ties on his robe and carrying a baseball bat. "What's going?" he asked almost breathless.

Alexis sighed. "Sorry, I dropped the pan and it landed on my toe."

Kate exhaled a sigh of relief as she lowered her gun. Rick rubbed his sleepy eyes then returned to his bedroom.

"I was going to make everyone breakfast before I had to go to class, I didn't mean to wake you up, I'm sorry Kate"

Kate picked up the pan and placed it on the stove; she side hugged Alexis, keeping her gun pointed away from her. "It's ok sweetie"

"I'm going to go put this away" Kate acknowledged the weapon in her hand.

Alexis nodded.

Kate shut the door to their bedroom and placed her gun back in her night stand. Rick was sitting on the edge of their bed. Kate sat down beside him.

"You okay?"

Rick nodded. "Yeah, I woke up as soon as you shut the door, I saw the night stand open and empty and I put this on as fast as I could and grabbed the bat, I didn't know what was going on, but if you have your gun, its usually for a good reason."

Kate smiled. "Sorry, I head the noise and Alexis yelp and my brain went into overdrive"

Rick nodded then turned towards Kate. "So good morning" he said as he kissed her.

A laugh escaped Kate's lips. "Good morning Mr. Castle"

When the writer and his wife emerged from their bedroom a second time they were fully dressed and ready to go. Alexis was helping Abigail into a chair to eat breakfast. Rick sat down at the head of the table and Kate sat beside him. Alexis was on the other side and Abigail was sitting by Alexis.

"This looks good Alexis, thank you"

"Thanks dad"

"So what time is your last class over?"

"Around ten, I will meet you guys at the zoo around ten-thirty"

"Sounds good."

After everyone was finished eating, Alexis said her goodbyes and headed to class, Rick cleaned up the table and the Kitchen and Kate helped change Abigail.

Kate picked out a pair of cute denim shorts and a red t-shirt that had Wonder Woman's symbol on it. Of course Rick had picked out this shirt. She put her sneakers on her and doubled tied the laces. Kate gave her a 'Pocahontas braid' and then put sunscreen on her exposed skin. When she was done Abigail ran down the stairs with Kate behind her.

Kate grabbed one of her old messenger bags and stuffed it with sunscreen, waters, a camera, her wallet, an extra shirt for Abigail just in case, and Abigail's cup. Kate ran her hand over her pocket knife, her badge and her gun before slinging the bag across her.

Kate hooked Rambo's leash to his collar, they had made last minute arrangements for Rambo to be in training today so he wouldn't be cooped up in the house all day. Kate was dropping him off at the precinct where one of the K-9 trainers would be waiting.

Today Rick had made a call and this time they were using his car service, for an all day affair he wanted a driver that he knew he could trust. Today there were being picked up and drove around in a black Cadillac Escalade. Kate smiled; sometimes luxury here and there wasn't so bad.

When they got to the precinct, Kate removed the bag from her and grabbed Rambo's leash. "I'll be right back"

Kate met the trainer, shook hands and gave him Rambo. They chatted a bit, then Kate said goodbye. Rambo would be done around six, but since he had his own kennel in the facility, staying overnight wasn't a problem.

Kate hopped back into the SUV and buckled up. "He said Rambo should be done around six"

Rick nodded. "Sounds good."

The drive to the zoo didn't take too long, they were let out right in front of the gate, and Rick tipped his driver then sent him on his way. He told him when they were done he would receive a phone call. Kate slung the messenger bag across her once more and Rick carried Abigail to avoid her getting lost in the crowd already starting to form. Rick had a membership with zoo because of Alexis; he showed them his card, told them his party consisted of two adults and one child. The gate was opened and they were in. They hadn't been inside the zoo for more than five minutes before Kate was already stopped. It was zoo security.

"Ma'am I'm gonna have to ask you to hand over your weapon or you will have to leave."

Kate rolled her eyes, and then pulled her badge. "Did you not see this next to it?"

The security officer's eyes widened. "I'm sorry officer, carry on"

"It's Detective" She corrected.

Kate placed her badge back onto her belt then took Rick's arm. "Ready?"

Rick grinned then looked at Abigail. "What do you want to see first?"


	13. Chapter 13

Rick, Kate and Rambo

Chapter 13

Hey guys, I will be going on vacation for a few days and figured you would want to know what happens next, so here is an early upload of chapter 13. I hope you guys enjoy! Chapter 14 will be posted the usual time.

Kate and Rick stopped at the zoo's gift shop to buy some animal feed and pick up a map of the zoo. After Rick paid he met up with Kate and Abigail on a bench under an oak tree. He whipped out the map and they discussed where they would start.

They began with the birds; there were all kinds from colorful parrots to majestic eagles. Since the area wasn't too filled up with people Rick let Abigail down while still holding her hand. She watched as a blue and gold macaw soared from one tree to the next. There was a small enclosed area where if you were a member you could feed and handle some of the tamed birds. Rick scooped up Abigail, grabbed Kate's hand and made a bee-line for the building. Inside were a bird trainer and a zoo employee. Rick showed her his membership card and the trainer led them into the back.

"Hi, I'm Kylee" She stretched out her hand, while the cockatoo on her shoulder chirped.

"I'm Kate, this is Rick and Abigail"

Kylee smiled at Abi. "Hi Abigail, do you want to feed a bird?"

Abigail buried her face into Rick's neck, peeking back up towards Kylee every now and then.

Kate smiled. "Sorry she is a little shy"

"Oh that's alright, Let me go grab a few birds and maybe she will come out of her shell"

"Ok, thanks"

When Kylee left, Abigail sat up in Rick's arms.

"Do you want to feed the birdies?"

Abigail nodded then reached for Kate. Kate took her in her arms just as Kylee walked in with a tiny blue budgie on her finger, an Amazon parrot on her free shoulder, and the cockatoo. She placed the Amazon parrot on a perch, then the cockatoo next to it. Kylee held the blue budgie next to Abigail.

"This is Paco, he likes to sing and give kisses, do you want to pet him?"

"Yeah" Abigail said in a tiny whisper.

Kylee showed her how to pet the small bird. Abigail giggled when he hopped onto her tiny finger. Kylee poured some bird seed in her Abi's free hand and Paco ate his treat.

"He tickles" Abigail giggled.

Kate smiled as she watched Abigail feed the Paco. She took a few pictures when Rick caught her eye. He was talking to the Amazon parrot on the perch. He let out a small yelp when the bird took flight and perched onto his shoulder. He froze and Kate snapped a picture. Kylee laughed.

"That is Zoey, she is sweet and likes to mess with your hair"

Rick scrunched his nose and the parrot started preening the hair close to his ear, and chirping softly. Abigail giggled and Kate took another picture. Kylee paced Paco onto the perch and the cockatoo hopped onto her finger.

"Now this is Ariel, she will talk to you and hang from your hand like an opossum."

Kylee handed Kate Ariel and she greeted her with a "Hello" Kate replied and the bird whistled. Kylee placed Zoey back onto the perch before she could crawl onto Rick's head. He snapped a few pictures of Kate playing with Ariel.

When they were done feeding and playing with the birds, they took a pictures with Kylee and the birds on their shoulders then headed towards the next animal. Rick carried Abigail as Kate looked at the map. Abigail chatted about the birds.

"Daddy can we get a Paco?" She asked

Kate's head snapped up from the map and she narrowed her eyes at her husband.

"Uh, no we can't sweetie, we have Rambo"

Abigail frowned. "But Rambo would be nice"

Rick cleared his throat. "But the birdie might be scared of him because he is so big and hairy"

Abigail frowned again. "But he wasn't scared of you and you're big and hairy"

Kate stifled her laugh with her hand over her mouth as she watched Rick's face. He opened his mouth to reply, furrowed his eyebrow then hummed to himself.

"Sorry sweetie we can't get a bird."

Abigail crossed her arms and leaned against Rick. Rick sighed then looked at Kate.

"That sounded like something you would say."

Kate grinned. "I have no idea what you're talking about; I would never say such a thing."

"Hmm mm" Rick hummed. "Ok so what is next?"

"Well the Pandas are next"

"Alrighty Pandas it is"

Abigail cheered.

When they got to the Pandas, there was quite a crowd. Tons of people were blocking the view and they had to push themselves to the front. Once they got towards the fence, Rick lifted Abi and placed her on his shoulders so she could see. She wrapped her arms around Rick's head and of course Kate had to take a picture.

"They look so fluffy" Rick said.

Kate smiled. "Yeah they do, they're cute"

Kate took a picture of a mamma panda and her two babies before moving on to the next animal. They stopped at stone table in front of a waterfall. They sat down for a few minutes to rest and drink some water. Kate put more sunscreen on Abigail and some of her arms and face. It was starting to get a little warm outside.

"You want some sunscreen?"

Rick grimaced. "No thanks, I'm good"

Kate rolled her eyes then placed the bottle back into her bag. She filled up Abigail's cup with water and drank some of her water as well. Kate took a picture of the pretty waterfall then they continued to the next animal. They let Abigail walk this time, as they each held her hand. When she saw the tiger's habitat she jumped up and down.

"A big kitty!" She cheered.

Inside the Tiger's habitat there were two cubs playing, one adult swimming and the other sprawled out sunning. Kate took pictures and Abigail watched in excitement. She tugged onto Kate's shirt.

"Can we pet them?"

Kate smiled. "No sweetie, not Tigers"

Abi huffed then returned watching the cubs. Kate's favorite animal at zoo's were always the tigers, they were beautiful, powerful creatures. Abi wasn't the only one that wanted to pet them. Rick tore his eyes away from the striped cats when his phone rang.

"Hey sweetie, ok that's great, we are looking at the tigers, ok see you soon."

Rick hung up his phone then placed it into his pocket. "That was Alexis; she will be here in ten minutes"

Abi's spun around. "Lexis?"

Rick grinned. "Yup, Alexis is coming"

"Yay!"

As they waited for Alexis they found a shady spot to sit, she would be showing up in a few minutes then they could continues there adventure through the zoo.


	14. Chapter 14

Rick, Kate and Rambo

Chapter 14

When Alexis arrived Abigail bolted from her seat and ran towards Alexis. Alexis smiled as she scooped up the little girl in her arms.

"Hi Abigail" She greeted her sweetly.

"Hi Lexis"

Alexis carried Abi back towards her Rick and Kate, and then sat down.

"Hey guys"

"How was your class?" Rick asked.

Alexis rolled her eyes. "Boring"

Kate giggled. "Why?"

Alexis shrugged her shoulder. "I don't know, I just wanted to get out of there so I could come see you guys, and this little thing here" She said as she tickled Abigail.

Alexis let Abi down and held her hand, Kate took Abi's free hand and Rick carried the bag.

"So what have you seen so far?"

"Pacos!" Abigail shouted.

Alexis furrowed her eyebrow. "What is a Paco?"

Rick laughed. "Paco is a name of one of the tame birds we were able to meet, the other two were Ariel and Zoey, but she held Paco so he was her favorite"

"Oh ok, what else?"

"Big kitties!"

"Tigers" Kate corrected.

"Oh cool!"

Abigail swung in Kate and Alexis' hands white she chatted about the "Pacos and Big Kitties". Rick held Kate's free hand, as they continued walking. When the crowd became too much Kate carried Abigail. The next animal's enclosure was coming up, and from the smell they just 'pottied' as Abigail said. Abi and Alexis held their noses.

"Oh elephants" Rick said with a horrified grimace.

Alexis looked back at Kate, who obviously the smell wasn't bothering her. "How…?"

Kate grinned. "Unfortunately I have smelled worse things during work"

Alexis grimaced. "Oh yeah"

The two of them looked at Rick who was struggling with the smell but was trying his hardest not to show it. Kate rolled her eyes.

"Just plug your nose"

Without hesitation Rick's hand flew and pinched his nose. He smiled and both Kate and Alexis rolled her eyes in sync. He stuck out his tongue.

"No that's mean" Abigail pointed out to Rick.

Kate grinned. "That's right Abi"

The rest of day at the zoo was fun filled, but it was time to go home. In between all the animal watching, feeding some deer, getting up close and personal with a newly added lion cub and eating at the zoo's café Kate took a ton of pictures. Rick phoned their driver and they waited on the sidewalk. Alexis was carrying Abigail, Kate had her bag slung across her and Rick was standing very still, not to disturb his very mild sunburn, it was barely even red.

"I told you to put on sunscreen" Kate said with a small poke to his arm.

"Oww, and I hate sunscreen"

"It's only a tiny bit on your arms and face, man up kitten" Kate said with a wink.

Alexis giggled, but quickly stopped so she wouldn't wake up Abigail. When the car pulled up, Alexis slid in first, with Kate right behind her to help buckle in Abi in her car seat. Rick climbed in and gave the driver instructions on where to go. It was time to pick up Rambo.

When they arrived at the precinct Kate climbed out of the car. Two officers guarded the entrance at night so she had to show her badge even know they knew her, it was policy.

Officer Metter was waiting in the foyer with Rambo on his leash. When Rambo spotted his mom his ears perked up and his tail started wagging. He sat up quickly and was given the order to 'stay'. Officer Metter let go of the leash and walked towards Kate, he held out his hand and Kate shook it.

"Detective Beckett"

"Officer Metter, thank you so much for taking him on such early notice."

"Oh no problem, he is one of the more disciplined ones out of his class, by next month he will have learned all the commands and will be started on search and find"

"Oh that's great"

"Yes ma'am, soon you will have a certified K-9 dog"

Kate grinned. "Well I am proud of him"

Kate called to Rambo and he came bounding his way towards his mama, she knelt down and petted him. She shook Officer Metter's hand once more before leaving.

When Kate climbed into the car and Rambo followed behind her, he was excited to see everyone. On the way back home Rambo sat with his head in Kate's lap and she petted him the whole time.

Rick unlocked the door and let the girls go in first. Kate unleashed Rambo and took Abigail from Alexis. Alexis filled up Rambo's water and food while Rick unpacked Kate's bag. He smiled as he watched his wife carry the three-year old up to the guest bedroom. While she was carrying her she took her hair of the braid and smoothed it out with her fingers. Rick made sure Alexis was busy with Rambo then took off after Kate. He tip-toed quietly up the stairs and watched from the doorway. Rick pushed the door open just a bit and it squeaked softly. Kate huffed.

"If you make another sound and it wakes her up I'm going to shoot you"

Rick was just about to protest but then Kate whirled her head around and shot him the 'look'. He clamped his mouth shut. Kate grinned then pulled the covers over Abigail. Kate kissed Abigail's forehead and placed the stuffed tiger she got at the zoo's gift shop beside her. She walked out the door and Rick pulled it too. Rick couldn't contain his grin as he watched his wife push her hair behind her ears. She was starting to blush and it was rising to her cheeks.

"What?" Kate asked trying to hide the blush and the annoyance of his staring.

Rick smiled as he kissed her. "Nothing, your just a good mama bear"

Kate's furrowed her eyebrow. "I am not a bear"

"Oh but you are" He said with another kiss.

"How?"

"Just wait, you will see"

Kate rolled her eyes and she followed her crazy husband back downstairs. She pinched his sunburned arm which made him squirm as he narrowed his eyes towards her. A sly grin spread across her face and she moved quickly out of his grasp towards the kitchen.

Alexis was putting her t-shirt and the picture frame from the zoo in her bag. She gathered her text books and slung her backpack on her back.

"Where are you going?" Rick asked.

"I have an early morning class and a few tests tomorrow."

"Oh" Rick pouted.

Kate smacked his arm. "Alexis I'm glad you got to come with us, I hope you had fun, good luck on those tests." She hugged Alexis.

"Thanks Kate, by dad!"

Alexis was out the door before Rick moved into the living room. He pouted once more.

"She didn't hug me"

"Oh Ricky don't be sad, I will hug you"

Kate rolled her R's in his name and Rick opened his arms towards his wife. He hugged Kate then in one swift move picked her up like a sack of feed. She squealed and kicked.

"Richard Castle put me down NOW!" She punched him and Rambo came running.

Rambo gave a bark and pulled on Rick's pant leg. "Ahh he is going to attack me!"

Kate punched Rick pulled on his ears. "Because you're being mean to his mama! Now put me down!"

"Never! This is payback!"

Kate protested and kneed Rick in the chest, she punched his back and probably gave him a few bruises, for a woman she was very tough and she hit hard.

Rambo growled and launched at Rick's leg. Kate ordered Rambo to stand down as they disappeared behind the bedroom door.

Hey guys, hope you enjoyed this chapter. Thanks for the wonderful vacation whishes, and the sweet comments. What do you guys think of Abigail, should she be adopted by our lovely family or by her only aunt?


	15. Chapter 15

Rick, Kate, and Rambo

Chapter 15

Technically Kate and Rick's job protecting Abigail was over, so unfortunately Kate got called into work. She left a note and a cup of steaming coffee on Rick's nightstand. Today was their last day with Abigail before she had to meet her aunt and Kate had to work. She was officially bummed. She dropped Rambo off for training then headed towards the homicide.

When Kate pulled up to the scene there were police scattered everywhere. Some were guarding the scene, some were taking to a few witnesses, and the rest were canvassing the area. She turned off her car and watched Lanie kneel down beside the body and take some notes. Esposito was looking through the victims belongings and Ryan was on the phone. The police lights blurred as she closed her eyes. She didn't want to be here today, she wanted to be at home with Rick and Abigail, making pancakes and watching princess and Disney movies on the couch.

She sighed as she stepped out of her car. She unclipped her shield, flashed it to the guarding officers and ducted under the yellow tape.

"Hey Lanie, what do we got?"

"Nice to see you to Beckett" Lanie said with some attitude and a grin.

Beckett rolled her eyes as she knelt down. Lanie started explaining the victim lying on the pavement but Beckett zoned out. She thought about Abigail calling the budgies Pacos at the zoo and a small laugh came from her lips. She was ripped from her zone when Lanie poked her arm.

"Kate, are you ok?"

"Huh? Oh yeah I'm fine, sorry what were you saying?"

Lanie furrowed her eyebrows then started her speech over. Beckett half paid attention then nodded and said thanks. After Beckett stood back up Esposito came running up to her. An officer had found the victims car about a block away, CSU was sweeping it.

When they got back to the precinct, Beckett made her a cup of much needed coffee when her phone buzzed. Rick had sent her a picture of Him and Abigail playing under a makeshift fort in the living room.

_Wish you were here, we miss you_

Beckett smiled, she missed them too, and it had only been a few hours.

_I miss you guys too; don't have too much fun without me._

Beckett grinned when she opened the picture again. There was blankets and pillows piled everywhere underneath that fort. Most of Abigail's toys were scattered around them and Rick was holding a pink plastic tea cup. Abigail was sitting his lap and holding a Dr. Seuss book. She was in one of her princess dresses and Rick had a pink feathery boa across his shoulders.

Beckett saved the picture to her phone then walked back to her desk. She looked at her watch; it wasn't even close to lunch time yet. She groaned then pulled the suspects picture from her files. She placed it on the murder board and wrote all the information down that she had actually paid attention too, which wasn't much and the boys could fill in the rest.

She sat down on the empty desk and took a sip from her coffee as she studied the facts in front of her. Esposito came up behind her and noticed she was missing some information. She furrowed her eyebrow and watched as he wrote down the rest of the info. He asked if she was ok and she brushed him off with another sip of coffee. She couldn't possibly have missed the rest of what Lanie had said, had she?

She mentally smacked herself for being so spacey, she was never like this. Ryan got a hit on financials and was going to find a suspect, he offered for Beckett to go, but she declined. So Esposito went instead. On the way to their destination Esposito looked back at Ryan who was studying the case files.

"You notice anything going on with Beckett?"

Ryan nodded. "Yeah she seems like out of it"

"Yeah and at the crime scene she zoned out when Lanie was feeding her that info, I had to write the rest of it on the murder board."

"Wow, I wonder whats going on"

"I don't know, but we need to find out."

Back at the precinct Beckett had called the victim's mother and sister. She sat them down and explained what had happened. Both women were in tears almost as soon as the words came from Beckett's mouth. She asked them if they knew of any enemies, or people that wanted to hurt the victim. They both said shook their heads and Beckett offered them some Kleenex.

When Beckett finished with the rest of her questions she thanked them for coming in and went back to the murder board. She wrote down the information she received at looked back at her watch. It was nine-thirty. Time was going by so slowly today and all she wanted to do was go home.

When the boys arrived they had a suspect in custody. He had a bloody lip, a black eye, his fists were all cut up, there was a cut above his left that was bleeding and his clothes were all in a mess. Beckett raised her eyebrow as she looked at the suspect and her eyes traveled back towards the boys.

Ryan's tie was all mangled and his lip was puffy and bloody. Esposito was carrying his badge that normally goes around his neck and his temple was bruised and a few trickles of blood were finding its way down his face.

"What happened guys?" Kate asked.

"Rocky Balboa here decided to land a few punches instead of answering our questions" Esposito said.

Ryan pushed him into interrogation and told him to sit. "He punched me, then Espo came from behind and he elbowed him"

"Wow, what happened to your badge Espo?"

"It got caught up in the fight and pulled from my neck" he said as he pointed to the red mark on his neck from the pressure of the chain being pulled and broken.

Beckett nodded. "Why don't you guys go clean up and I'll handle Rocky"

The guys nodded then headed towards the restrooms.

Beckett grabbed her folder and walked inside to talk to the bruised and battered man. She entered the room and slammed the door, making the guy jump. She eyed the suspect in silence for a while, making him squirm. When she sat down she slammed her folder down and he jumped once more.

"I'm Detective Beckett; so you wanna tell me why you tried to attack my colleagues?"

Hey guys, I know this chapter was more case heavy than normal but don't worry the Castle fluffiness chapters will be back soon. Abigail's aunt will be meeting her soon and we will see how that plays out with "Mama Bear" Beckett and Castle. Also Martha and Jim haven't met Abigail yet so that might be something that is set in their future. Not to forget Rambo will be learning K-9 side of his training now, such as drug detection, search and find and things of that nature. Glad you guys love him as well.

Thanks for all your reviews, awesome comments and input about Abigail. So glad to have some feedback from you guys that I can use in the story. Hope you guys continue to love it as the story goes on.


	16. Chapter 16

Rick, Kate and Rambo

Chapter 16

**Hey guys just wanted to let you know the fluffiness chapters are coming back! Your reviews are awesome! Hope you guys enjoy what is to come! **

When it was time to head home Kate was physically and mentally tired. They hadn't caught the killer yet but tackling a suspect on pavement because he tries to run isn't always what you want to happen. The loose rocks and rubble gave her a few minor cuts on her forearms but at least she didn't have a fat lip like Ryan or a bruised temple like Esposito. She picked up Rambo from training and loaded him up in her cruiser. She was more than ready to see her husband and Abigail.

When Kate entered their building the doorman greeted her sweetly. He was an older gentlemen, sweet, kind; he treated all the children in the building like his own grandkids. He patted Rambo on the head as the two walked by.

"Have a good night Charlie" She said over her shoulder.

"You too Detective." He replied.

Kate and Rambo rode the elevator up to their floor and within minutes Kate's legs were being attacked by a three year old girl wearing a pink tutu and a Darth Vader helmet, carrying a light saber that was clearly too big for her.

"Hey Abi, did you have fun today?" Kate asked as she scooped up the little girl in her arms.

Abigail nodded as she wrapped her tiny arms around Kate's neck. Kate grinned when she saw Rick running into the living room with a matching helmet on and his own light saber.

"Kate your home!" Rick said as he pulled off his helmet.

"Hey" Kate said with a kiss to Rick's lips.

"How was the case?"

Kick groaned as she plopped on the couch. "Let's not talk about it now"

Rick nodded as he switched off the light saber and placed in on the coffee table. "You hungry? We have two pizzas on the way".

"Yes starving"

Kate pulled off Abigail's helmet, and her hair was all messy. She smoothed it down with her hands then turned to Rick.

"So what did you guys do today?"

"Well we read books and had a tea party in our fort, then we watched the little mermaid and ate peanut butter and jelly sandwiches and we were playing Star Wars" Rick replied.

Abigail started to giggle. "Daddy got jelly on him"

Kate grinned as she faced Rick. "Did he now?"

Rick smiled and felt a blush creep onto his neck. "I was trying to squeeze the jelly out of the bottle and it like exploded everywhere, including me"

Kate's hand flew to her mouth to stifle her laugh.

When the pizza arrived Rick set them on the table and passed out plates. Kate gave Abigail her cup and then filled up hers and Ricks.

"So do you have to work tomorrow?" Rick asked between bites of his pizza.

"No, I have tomorrow off since it's Saturday, and because..."

Rick frowned. "Oh right, well I have the lawyer on standby" He said with a weak smile.

Kate slid her hand across the table and squeezed Rick's. They both wanted what was in Abigail's best interest and if that mean letting her go, they would. If her aunt was flaky and didn't want anything to do with her niece then Rick had his lawyer on speed dial.

After dinner it was Abigail's bedtime. Rick carried her upstairs and they both kissed her goodnight. Kate left the door cracked and they both walked back downstairs. Rick cleaned up the kitchen while Kate packed Abigail's things in a purple rolling suitcase that had all of the Disney princesses on the front that Rick had bought her earlier that day. Rick had pack most of her clothes except for tomorrows so Kate stuffed the rest of her toys inside. Whatever didn't fit was shoved into the smaller bag that she had originally came with.

With Abigail's bags packed Kate placed them by the door and Rick would have them loaded in the car before Abigail woke up not to alarm her. Kate walked wordlessly into their bedroom and slipped on her pajamas. Rick finished in the kitchen and found Kate placing her gun and badge in her night stand. He pulled her into a hug and she buried her face into her chest. He placed a kiss on her forehead.

"Whatever happens tomorrow happens and we will get through it together."

Kate nodded her head and sniffled. She had let a few tears drop and Rick smiled as he wiped them away.

"I never knew hardass Detective Kate Beckett could get so attached to a little girl."

"Oh shut up" Kate said as she lightly pushed his arm.

Rick chuckled lightly and wrapped his arms around his wife once more. Kate heard little feet coming towards them and she lifted her head just as soon as Rambo squeezed himself in between the couple. Rick patted his head.

"Aww buddy, are you feeling left out?"

Kate rolled her eyes as she sat down on the bed. She patted the bed and Rambo jumped on. Rick slid under the covers and pulled Kate to him. Rambo curled up beside Kate and Rick pulled the covers over them. Kate laid her hand on Rambo's back and drifted off to sleep.

When Kate woke up the next morning, Rick's side of the bed was empty and Rambo was nuzzled up to her. Kate looked at her phone, it was nine-thirty, she had never slept in this late before. She patted Rambo's head.

"Good morning boy, where's your dad?"

Rambo's ears perked up and he gave a small bark. He jumped off the bed and sat in front of their bedroom door. Kate walked into their bathroom to freshen up before making her grand appearance. When she was done she opened their bedroom door and Rambo bolted out and headed towards his food bowl. Rick was in the kitchen flipping a pancake and Abigail was sitting on the couch watching cartoons.

"Morning Gorgeous" Rick said as he placed the pancake on en empty plate.

"Hey, when did you wake up?"

Rick shrugged. "About an hour ago, Abigail woke up about ten minutes ago."

Kate nodded and slipped onto a bar stool and Rick handed her a cup of coffee. "Thanks, has Rambo been out yet?"

"You're Welcome and nope, I couldn't get him to leave you this morning"

"Really?" Kate said as she looked back their dog who was now scratching at the door.

"Yeah, he wouldn't budge so I just left him alone."

"Alright, I will change and take him out before breakfast is ready"

Rick nodded his head and went back to cooking the pancakes. Kate pulled on a hoodie and changed into yoga pants. She slipped on her sneakers and grabbed her phone. Kate clipped Rambo's lead on him and led him out. As soon as Rambo found a grassy spot he did his business and they were back inside within minutes.

Breakfast time was fairly quiet except for Abigail's chatter and questions. Rick and Kate didn't their best to answer all of her wild and random questions. For such a young child, her mind was very developed. Rick was just about to take a bite of bacon when Alexis walked in. Rambo barked and ran to her.

"Hey boy, what's up?" She sat as she scratched his ears.

"Hey Alexis what are you doing here?" Rick said with smile.

"I don't have any classes today, and I figured I would go with you guys to you know where."

"Lexis!" Abigail cheered and ran to the young woman. She hugged her legs then ran back to her chair.

Alexis and Kate giggled. "Alexis would you like some breakfast, there's plenty on the stove, your father went a little over board."

Alexis smiled as she grabbed a plate. "Doesn't he always?"

**Alright guys this chapter was a bit sad here and there but who wouldn't be a little sad in Kate and Rick's situation? But I still hope you enjoyed it. **

**The next chapter Rick and Kate take Abigail and they meet with her aunt at the precinct. Tell me what you guys think should happen and cross your fingers! Love all your reviews and big thanks to all the followers and favorites. **


	17. Chapter 17

Rick, Kate and Rambo

Chapter 17

**Hey guys, can I just say I have the best readers ever! Your feedback was amazing! The majority of my readers wanted the story to go in a certain direction and I did too! *wink*. I hope everyone enjoys what takes place. **

The drive to the precinct was quiet; Kate kept her eyes on the road and her emotions behind a brick wall. Rick watched the scenery out the window and Alexis kept Abigail occupied in the back seat. When Kate pulled up, she turned the car off and everyone stepped out. Abigail's hand reached for Kate's and she took it. Alexis looped her arm through her fathers and everyone walked inside.

When they stepped off the elevator Ryan and Esposito met them.

"Hey guys." Ryan greeted.

"Hey Ryan, is she here?" Beckett asked, scanning the bullpen.

Esposito threw his hands up. "What, no hello for me?"

Kate rolled her eyes and punched his arm.

"That's mean mommy." Abigail whispered.

Esposito snickered. "Yea mommy, that's mean."

Abigail smiled at Esposito and he grinned back at her. Ryan showed them which conference room the aunt was waiting in and as Kate passed him he bugged his eyes out and shook his head.

Kate entered the room, and the rest of the family followed. "Hello, I'm Detec.."

The women interrupted "Oh, thank God your finally here Detective, I'm Julie and this is my attorney Robert Malone."

Kate furrowed her eyebrow and shook their hands. Julie sat down and Robert pulled out some paperwork.

"What is all this?" Rick asked.

Julie scoffed. "Mr. Castle, do you honestly think I would be taking a three year old girl when my fashion career is about to take off? "

"So if you're giving up your rights here, couldn't you have just done it in California?" Rick asked.

Julie laughed. "And miss a weekend of shopping in New York?"

Kate gritted her teeth and told Alexis to take Abigail to her desk. Rick pulled out his phone and made a quick call to his lawyer. He nodded towards Kate and she turned towards Julie.

"Once our lawyer gets here, we can begin." Kate stated as she took her seat.

Julie snorted. "What do you people need a lawyer for?"

Rick smiled as he placed his phone into his pocket. "We will be the ones adopting Abigail."

Julie rolled her eyes and waved them off as she sat back into her chair. Rick made the mistake of asking Julie what kind of fashion she was in to, so while waiting for their lawyer to arrive Kate was tortured hearing about every kind material she uses, every button that is sew on, which leather is the best and which handbags go with which outfit. She placed her hands on her temple and was shook out of her thoughts when there was a knock at the door.

"Thank God" she muttered as she opened the door.

Rick stood as he shook the man's hand. "Lewis, thanks for coming, we appreciate it."

"No problem Mr. Castle, shall we begin?" Lewis asked as he pulled his own paperwork from his briefcase.

The next hour was going over legal issues and singing their signatures over and over again. Julie gave up her rights for Abigail and Rick and Kate applied for adoption. To avoid confusion with Abigail, Abigail gets to stay with Rick and Kate instead of being put in foster care until the adoption is final. Lewis arranged a time for social services to come do a home study, and then once that was complete a court hearing would be held. Julie and her lawyer finished up their sides of the deal and left. Leaving Kate and Rick all smiles.

Rick squeezed Kate's hand. "We're getting Abigail."

Kate grinned. "I know, go tell Alexis and I'll finish up here."

"Ok" Rick made a b-line towards Kate and Kate watched as Alexis beamed with joy. She hugged her father and gave Kate two thumbs up.

Once all the paperwork was finished, everything was documented, appointments were made, Lewis shook Kate and Rick's hand then left himself out. As soon as he disappeared behind the doors of the elevator, Esposito and Ryan came rushing in, with Captain Gate's on their tails.

"So what happened?" Ryan asked.

Kate smiled. "She gave up her rights, we filed for adoption"

"Congratulations Detective Beckett, Mr. Castle, what's next?" Gates asked.

"Well, social services have to come do a home study and there is going to be a court hearing"

Esposito shook his head. "You sure you want a three year old running around your house?"

Kate shrugged her shoulders. "Well you two run around here, can't be much difference." Kate winked.

Everyone laughed and Esposito shook his head. "Well I'm happy for you guys, but I gotta get back to work."

"Alright, thanks guys, Captain."

When they arrived back at the loft, Kate and Alexis took Abigail inside, then Rick came in with her bags while they kept her occupied. Alexis suggested celebrating with ice cream and Abigail cheered. Kate needed to tell her dad, and Rick needed to tell his mother, but for now that could wait, they just wanted to celebrate.

Alexis scooped the ice cream into the bowls and Abigail was eager to help. She pushed the scoop into the carton and when she tried to scoop out the frozen cream it flew into the air and landed on the floor. Abigail looked back in fear at Kate. Kate raised her eyebrow then her face broke a grin. Abigail started to giggle and before Alexis could clean it up, Rambo licked the floor clean.

Rick sat up the sheet fort in the living room and popped a Disney Blu-ray disc into the player. He scattered blankets and pillows inside the fort and helped Abigail get settled. Alexis Sat on Abigail's left, and Rick and Kate piled in the other side.

The rest of the Castle's day was spent mostly at the park playing with Rambo and letting Abigail play on the kiddie park. Kate snapped pictures with her phone and watched from one of the park benches. She smiled, they would be adding another child to their lives and she was so excited. Kate never would have thought of herself as being a mother, but she loved Abigail and Alexis more than anything. Monday they would be telling the rest of their friends and families about Abigail and she couldn't wait!

**Hey guys! Hoped ya'll liked the chapter! If any of you have a twitter and want to follow me you can. Beckett418. Thank you for all your wonderful ideas, input, & reviews! You guys ROCK! **


	18. Chapter 18

Rick, Kate, and Rambo

Chapter 18

**Hey guys this chapter is a bit longer than normal, but stuff needed to be said and who's complaining right? Enjoy! **

Monday morning finally came around and everyone in the Castle household was dragging. The weekend had been fun-filled of course and plenty of excitement of the possibility of getting custody of Abigail, but now the serious things begun. Rick and Kate still had to tell their parents, and a woman from social services was coming to do the home study today and she would determine if Rick and Kate were fit to adopt the little girl.

Kate and Rick had invited their parents over for dinner that evening and the social service woman was coming in the afternoon to begin her assessment. Captain Gates seemed to have grown a squishy heart over the weekend and gave Kate time off until the adoption process was final. She tried to argue that she could work when she was not needed but Gates insisted she stay home and be a mommy. Rick finally convinced her to look at is as a vacation, but she checked in with Ryan, Esposito and Lanie every now and then. When Kate told her best friend, the medical examiner cheered. She teased Kate about being a mommy and Kate just rolled her eyes. Lanie of course insisted that she would be the favorite aunt, and those stinky boys could be the crazy uncles. Kate laughed and agreed.

When Kate's internal alarm woke her up she groaned and snuggled closer to her husband. If this was vacation, she was not getting up at six am. She shut her eyes and tried to doze back asleep, but when their bedroom door was flung open and tiny pair of feet was digging into her ribs, it's very hard to sleep. Rick snorted awake and was licked by Rambo and Abigail giggled. She jumped from Kate's body to Ricks.

"Hi daddy!" The bright eyed girl said, louder than the sleepy adults would have liked.

Rick ran his fingers through his hair. "Good morning Abigail, aren't you up a little early?"

Abigail bounced off of Rick and jumped in between them, Rambo quickly decided he needed to be a part of it, so he nosed his way next to Abigail and cuddled into Kate's legs.

"Is it time to go yet?" Abigail asked.

Kate sighed. "The pet store doesn't open until nine Abi."

"What time is it?" She asked.

"Six in the morning"

"So is it almost time to go?"

Rambo was getting low on food and a few of his toys were looking pitiful so they had made a promise to Abigail that when they go to get supplies, she would get to look at the hamsters and mice that were for sale. Apparently she hadn't forgotten about it, and was very persistent on seeing those fuzzy little critters.

Rick groaned as he grabbed Abigail, she giggled and he threw her over his shoulder. He tickled her ribs and she kicked and squirmed. Rambo barked and ran after them into the living room. Kate rolled her eyes as she moved into the bathroom, well so much for sleeping in.

When Kate slinked into the kitchen Abigail was chasing Rambo around the house attempting to put a pink tutu on him. She had her purple one on, and was doing her best to keep her princess tiara on her little head as she ran around. Rick was capturing the video with his phone and planned to show Alexis. Kate poured herself a cup of coffee and hoisted herself onto the counter. She swung her fuzzy socked feet back and forth and watched the scene before her.

"If she ever catches him, he is going to hate it." Kate said with a sip of the creamy liquid.

Rick grinned. "She always catches him, but I think he lets her."

Kate smiled when Rambo finally rolled over on the rug and allowed Abi to pull the tutu over him. She scratched his ears and he stood up. Kate busted out laughing seeing their tough K-9 dog, wearing a frilly, glittery, hot pink tutu. He licked the little girls face and strutted around the apartment. She made him sit and Abigail raced to the kitchen to find the doggy treats. Rambo waited patiently in his place and when Abigail retuned with the treats his tail began to wag. Rambo ate his treats then bolted to their door. He sat in front of it and pawed at the knob. Abigail ran to Rick.

"Daddy can Rambo wear his tutu outside?"

Rick smiled. "Sorry Abi, it has to come off."

Abigail pouted as she took that pink poof off Rambo. Rick attached his leash, and led him out. Abigail grabbed for Rick's hand and they rode the elevator down. Kate pulled out bacon and eggs from the fridge and started making breakfast. There were some things around the house that needed to be done before the social service woman came so getting a head start would be good. She sighed, getting up so early wasn't so bad.

After breakfast was over it was bath time, for both Abigail and Rambo. Rick bathed the dog in the guest bathroom and Kate bathed Abi in their bathroom. She helped her changed into a pair of shorts and a cute little t-shirt. She French braided her hair and then sent her off to play. Kate started a load of laundry, and then began getting ready to make a quick trip to the pet store.

After they returned from the store, Abigail was put down for a nap despite her protests and pleas for a pet hamster and Rambo began chewing on the new rawhide Rick bought him. Any second there would be a knock on the door and the home study would begin. Kate checked her phone every five seconds, just out of nervousness; she paced around the living room until she heard a knock at the door. Rick grinned as he swung the door open, revealing an older woman, she was carrying a briefcase and was wearing a business suit with the social services logo and name stitched into jacket. She stretched out her hand.

"Hello, I'm Mrs. Denton, from social services; I have an appointment with Mr. and Mrs. Castle for a home study this afternoon."

"Hi, I'm Richard Castle, please come in"

Rick led the women into the living towards Kate. "This is my wife Detective Beckett"

The woman shook her hand as she gave a confused look. "Your last name isn't Castle as well?"

Kate grinned. "Well technically it's Beckett-Castle, but for my job I still only go by my maiden name."

The lady nodded as she pulled a clipboard from her briefcase. "Well let's get started, what do you do Mrs…?"

"Kate"

"Right, what do you do Kate?"

"I'm an NYPD homicide Detective, Rick is also my partner"

The woman wrote something down on her clipboard full of papers. "Right, so to keep things professional you still go as Detective Beckett I presume?"

Kate nodded. "Exactly."

She scribbled something down again, and then looked at Rick. "So Mr. Castle, what do you do besides assist Kate?"

Rick chuckled, seriously he is Richard Castle, famous novelist, she really has never heard of him? Kate gave him a look and he quickly answered. "I'm a writer"

"That's nice" She crossed her leg and looked up from her glasses. "So you have put in an adoption application for an Abigail Grace Marston, is that correct?"

"Yes" the couple replied in unison.

"Ok, tell me what your plan is when you have to return to work detective."

"Well for now, Rick will stay home with her, while he writes." Kate replied.

Rick strained his neck to see what the woman was writing down but quickly sat back in his chair before she looked back up.

"And do you have a plan for when you're both unavailable to watch her?"

"Rick's mother, my father, and we have some friends that would be willing too as well as our oldest daughter." Kate said.

"Alright, now will Abigail be attending any kind of education facility in her future?" The woman asked, making another note on her clipboard.

"Of course, there is a nice pre-k not far from here." Rick stated.

"Now do you have any one in this household that has not conformed to the idea of having a child around?"

Kate raised her eyebrow. "No, everyone loves Abigail and wants her to be a part of our family."

The woman flipped the page on her clipboard and stood. "Now I need to survey your home, and on the tour I will be asking a lot more questions, shall we begin?"

**Hey guys! Thanks for all your AWESOME ideas! I'm so glad yall liked what happened! Thank you to all the peeps who started following me on twitter, you guys are awesome. Thanks for the wonderful reviews, keep em' coming! **


	19. Chapter 19

Rick, Kate, and Rambo

Chapter 19

Kate checked her watch for the billionth time; does this lady ever shut up? She has surveyed every inch, every corner, every little nook of their home, well at least the first floor. She wrote down notes after notes every time she checked something new. Rick tried his best to take a peek but he was never fast enough. She had informed them that the dog bowls should be put where the child can't get into, the cabinets should have safety locks, the toilet should have a contraption that keeps it closed, the wall outlets should be covered, and glass objects should be moved to higher shelves.

Abigail had been here this whole time, she never touched Rambo's bowls, she didn't reach for the glass vases, she never wanted to open the cabinets, she never had a desire to stick her fingers or toys in the wall outlets, and she used the potty with Kate or Rick's assistance. Rick was handed the newly 'to-do' list for the bottom half of the house, he scrunched his nose as he read it, then they led the woman upstairs.

"Now, which room would Abigail be in?"

Kate flicked on the guest bedroom's light. "Probably this one."

"Ok so where is the toddler bed and furniture?" Mrs. Denton asked as she looked around the room.

Rick snorted. "Well at the time we didn't know we would be adopting her, so she has slept in the guest's bed temporary"

Mrs. Denton rolled her eyes and scribbled on her clipboard. "Right, well do you have any plans to acquire such items?"

Kate sighed. "Well of course, were not going to make our future daughter sleep in a bed ten times to big for her and have the possibility of her falling out during her sleep for the rest of her childhood years." Kate snapped.

"Well Detective, that's good to hear, now show me the rest of her living quarters." The woman snapped back.

Kate snarled as she led the woman to the walk in the closet and the attached bathroom. Each bedroom had its own bathroom, so maybe that would give that persistent woman something to not write down on her stupid clipboard.

After three brutal, miserable hours of nonstop questioning and a grand tour of their home, the woman finally collected everything she needed and was out the door. Kate rolled her eyes and she plopped onto the couch.

"I need a drink" She stated as she leaned her back onto their couch.

"I couldn't agree more." Rick bolted to the kitchen and poured him and Kate a glass of sweet red wine. He offered hers then took a sip of his own.

"I'm so glad she is gone" Kate said as she pulled her legs onto the couch.

"She was rather venomous and blood sucking huh?"

Kate giggled. "Seriously, you're comparing her to a vampire?"

Rick shrugged. "And a snake"

Kate rolled her eyes, only her husband would come up with such things. Kate watched as Rick quickly began typing away on his phone.

"What are you doing?" She asked as she curled into him with her glass of wine.

"Making a list"

"Care to elaborate?"

"Stuff Abigail is going to need, plus some of those safety things she was talking about."

"We're seriously going to buy those cabinet lock thingies?"

Rick shrugged. "Couldn't hurt, you never know when she might wanna play drums with those pots and pans that are tucked away."

Kate frowned. "True"

After drinking their glass of wine, and Abigail waking up from her nap it was time to prepare dinner for the parents. Kate wanted to make something more gourmets, but the pleas from Rick and Abigail for spaghetti won. Kate was working on the meat and sauce while Rick and Abigail tossed a salad. The garlic bread's aroma was filling up the loft when Alexis arrived.

"Hey guys, smells good." She said as she tossed her bag on the couch.

"Hey Alexis" both parents said together.

"Lexis!" Abi cheered and ran towards the redhead.

"So when is Gram and Grandpa supposed to be here?"

"Around six, just in time for the food to be done." Rick answered as he placed the large salad bowl on the table.

"So you're going to tell them right?" Alexis asked as carried Abigail towards the kitchen.

"Yeah, during dinner" Kate replied.

Alexis nodded as she helped Abigail wash her hands.

Kate was setting the bowl of pasta on the table just as the doorbell rang; Alexis scooped up Abigail then raced upstairs.

"Hello Darlings!" Martha shouted as she made her grand entrance with Jim Beckett not too far behind.

Once everyone had said their 'hellos' and their coats were hung in the closet, they took a chair at the table. Everyone was silent as the filled their plates.

"So dad, Martha, Rick and I have something to tell you." Kate said as she took a sip from her glass.

Martha grinned and clasped her hands together. "Are you pregnant?"

Kate choked on her wine then gently placed her glass back on the table. "What? No!"

Rick rolled his eyes "if she was, she wouldn't be drinking wine mother!" and motioned towards the staircase. "Alexis!" he called for his daughter.

Martha's eyes widened. "Oh my God, is Alexis pregnant?"

Rick ran his fingers through his hair. "My God mother, neither Alexis nor Kate is pregnant, can you please just wait for us to tell, you."

Martha huffed then leaned back into her chair. Jim tried to stifle his laugh that was bubbling up. As Alexis made her way down the staircase, she cradled Abigail's hand in hers.

"Mother, Jim, this is Abigail" Rick said as he pulled Abigail into his arms.

Rick placed Abigail in her chair, and then took his seat. Kate grinned as she found the stares of both parents.

Kate took a deep breath. "We had a recent case where we had to protect her, then during the case we sort of fell in love with her, she has no family except an aunt in California.."

Rick intervened. "And we already met with the aunt, she gave up her rights and we filed for adoption, we just had the home study this afternoon.."

"And if everything checks out we will be going to a court hearing to see if we gain custody." Kate finished.

Martha began to tear up and Jim's face broke into a wide smile. "So we will be getting another grandchild possibly?"

Kate nodded as Rick took her hand. "Yes, and we actually need you two, plus Alexis and a joint friend to be present at the court hearing for the judge to consult with as well as us."

"Well I will certainly be there" Martha said as she raised her wine glass.

Jim smiled. "Me too"

The rest of the dinner came and went. The family talked non-stop about Abigail this, and Abigail that. Alexis had her own announcement that her and three friends found an apartment close to the college and they would be moving in pretty soon. She would be coming and going within the next few weeks gathering up the rest of her things. Martha and Alexis wanted to help decorate Alexis's old room for Abigail and Jim wanted to pitch in on the furniture bill, even though everyone knows Rick can afford it.

Everyone was buzzing about gaining a new addition to the family, but the wine also helped with that as well. It was nearing towards Abigail's bedtime and Kate carried her up the stairs, Rambo quietly followed. She pulled a Hello Kitty nightgown over the girl's small frame and tucked her into bed. Rambo Jumped in the bed beside her despite Kate's scolding and snuggled next to Abigail's pillow. Kate kissed her goodnight and left the door cracked open just a tiny bit.

Martha and Jim were saying their goodbyes as Kate moved into the living room. They were beaming with joy and Jim walked Martha out.

Kate placed the dishes into the dishwasher as Alexis scraped the spaghetti into a Tupperware bowl. "Well that went well"

"Better than I expected, except for mother jumping to conclusions." Rick stated as he tossed a dish towel onto the counter.

Alexis shuddered at the thought of her…she didn't even what to say it. She excused herself and went to her room to study.

Kate giggled. "Yeah, that was kinda crazy"

Rick swallowed hard and watched his wife load the dishwasher. His eyes moved down towards her stomach then back up towards her face, which was now watching him. "Yeah that would be crazy" he whispered.

"What?" Kate asked as she kicked the door shut.

Rick broke from his zone. "Uh, nothing, so when did that awful woman say she would call us?"

Kate's brow furrowed as she placed her hand on her hip, she began to become curios."Sometime tomorrow, why?"

Rick wipe his hands that were now sweaty onto his jeans, he looked around for an out of the conversation. "Right, well I'm going to get at least a chapter in before bed."

"uh huh" Kate watched as her husband made his way swiftly into his office, she raised her eyebrow, and then shook away her thoughts. There is no telling what her husband is up to now.

**Hey guys hope you are still enjoying the story and where it is going! Thanks for your wonderful reviews! Hope everyone still liking Abigail with our Castle family! Keep those wonderful reviews coming! **


	20. Chapter 20

Rick, Kate, and Rambo

Chapter 20

The next morning at the Castle's loft flew by somewhat quickly, everyone had their morning routine, get up, freshen up, take the dog out, make breakfast…then what? By now Kate was heading into work, she loved being home with Abigail and Rick, but she wasn't made to stay at home during long periods of time, she became ancy and bored.

After breakfast Rick went to his office to work a little on his book, Abigail was coloring in her Disney princess book and Rambo was busy chewing on his rawhide. Kate checked her watch, then her phone..no texts from the boys. That means no fresh cases she could weigh in on. She sighed heavily as she grabbed her current reading book from the shelf. If she couldn't solve cases at her job, she would solve one in her books!

A few hours went by, Kate was thoroughly into her book when Rick came rushing into the living room. Kate looked up from the weathered pages in question, but she placed his hand over his mouth to signal silence. He placed his phone on speaker and sat down on the couch.

"Mr. Castle?"

He cleared his throat. "Speaking"

"This is Mrs. Denton from social services, my associates and I have gone over your and Mrs….Beckett's reports from the other day."

"Yes?"

The woman sighed. "And despite my criticism and heavily opinionated thoughts towards your case, your case has been approved for a court hearing around three this afternoon."

Kate covered her mouth so she wouldn't cheer. Rick grinned. "Well that's wonderful news" He said.

"Yes well, anyways make sure to bring your daughter, both set of parents if available and a close friend to the hearing, they need to be present for the judge to consult with."

"Ok thank you"

"Hmm mm" the woman groaned then hung up.

"We got a court hearing!" Rick announced!

Kate cheered then grabbed her phone. "I gotta call my dad!"

"Right!"

The two cheering adults make quick phone calls to their parents, Alexis and Lanie. Everyone agreed to meet at the courthouse by 2:30.

"Do you know the judge?" Rick asked as he laid out a pair of nice slacks.

Kate scrunched her nose. "No, I don't ever need to consult with cases like these remember?"

Rick nodded his head. "Oh right."

Rick and Kate were buzzing around the house getting things ready for this afternoon; pressing their slacks, laying out their shirts, picking which shoes to wear. Kate scooped up Abigail to give her a bath then laid out a cute little dress for her as well. Now they just had to wait until time to get ready.

When one-thirty came, Rick was fully dressed and helping Abigail into her dress. Kate was fixing her hair and makeup in their bedroom. When Kate came out of the bathroom Rick was carrying Abigail. Kate smiled; he had never looked so handsome.

"You look nice Mr. Castle" She said with a wink.

Rick grinned. "You do too."

"How do I look?" Abigail asked.

Kate giggled. "Very beautiful."

Kate attached her gun and badge to her belt and slipped her phone into her pocket. Rick raised his eyebrow and motioned to her weapon.

"What?" She asked, looking at her clothes.

"Why?"

"I'm off duty, not dead" She replied with an eyebrow raise.

Kate kissed Rambo's head, grabbed her purse and they were out the door. Rick of course had called in his car service and the driver was patiently waiting beside the black sedan. He said his 'hellos' as he held the door open. Everyone climbed in and they headed towards the court house.

When they walked inside Jim, Martha, Lanie and Alexis were waiting in the foyer.

"Hey guys" Rick said.

Everyone hugged and Kate sat Abigail on the ground. "Now Abigail there is going to be a nice man that might ask you some questions so you have to be polite and say yes sir and no sir okay?"

Abigail nodded her head. "Okay" she said quietly.

Kate opened the doors to the court room and almost on instant her police officer in her kicked in. Rick followed with Abigail and the rest of the family.

"Ah Mr. Castle, Mrs. Castle, so glad you could make it, have a seat and we will began shortly." The judge said.

Everyone took a seat, and then the doors to the court house opened once again. Mrs. Denton and a few of her colleagues from social services walked inside.

Kate rolled her eyes and Rick groaned.

"Alright, everyone is present let's begin, I'm Judge Reynolds and I will be handling the case of Mr. and Mrs. Castle adopting an Abigail Marston. Is that correct?"

"Yes sir" Kate and Rick replied.

"Alright, now then I see there are some concerns you have Mrs. Denton with the Castle household, care to elaborate?"

"Well your honor, when I did the home study from what I concluded Mr. and Mrs. Castle were not prepared in any way to adopt this child"

Rick went to stand but Kate pushed him back against the seat.

"In what way do you feel they are not prepared?"

"Well they hadn't purchased any toddler furniture, the child was sleeping in a queen size bed, things such as glass vases, dog bowls were not out of the child's reach, there was no safety clips on the cabinets, no covers on the wall outlets, and the toilets didn't have any safety features on any of them."

The judge wrote something down then eyed Kate and Rick. "Would you like to tell me as to why you we're not prepared?"

Kate cleared her throat. "Your honor, at the time of the Abigail's case, we didn't know we would want to adopt her, so we made do with what we had. Abigail uses the bathroom with our assistance, she has never touched vases or dog bowls, and she has never had the desire to put her fingers or toys in the wall outlets."

"Hmm mm"

"We already made of list of things we would need for her, such a toddler furniture and safety devices." Rick stated.

The judge wrote down a few more things. "Now I noticed you brought some people with you." He eyed Alexis. "I'm guessing you're the eldest daughter?"

Alexis stood. "Yes sir."

"How do you feel about all this?"

Alexis smiled as she looked at Abigail in her father's arms. "I'm very excited; I have always wanted a little sister."

The judge smiled and wrote some more notes down. "Now I would like to speak with a Martha Rodgers and Jim Beckett."

Both parents stood.

"Mr. Beckett you are Kate's father and Mrs. Rodgers you are Rick's mother correct?"

"Yes" they said in unison.

"Alright, now where are you two in this decision?"

Martha started first. "Well just the other day I was informed we might be getting another grandchild, and I was thrilled, getting to buy little dresses again and playing tea party, you can imagine my excitement."

The judge grinned. "Right and you Mr. Beckett?"

"When Kate and Rick told me I was very happy, I loved taking Kate places when she was that young, and I would like to have the chance to do with my granddaughter as well." Jim looked at Alexis then back at the judge.

"Thank you Mr. Beckett, Mrs. Rodgers, now Dr. Parish, care to weigh in on the situation, how long have you know Mr. and Mrs. Castle?"

Lanie stood and straighten her shirt. "I have known Kate for many years, we go back as far as college, and I have known Castle for about six years."

"And do you think these two would make good parents?"

Lanie motioned towards Alexis. "Well as you can see Castle has done a wonderful job raising his first daughter, and Kate, I know she would make an excellent mother, I mean look at her, she is wonderful with Abigail, and I know she loves Alexis."

The judge motioned for Lanie to take a seat, then wrote some more notes down. "Now Mr. Castle it says here that you and your wife are partners?"

Kate stood. "Yes sir, I'm a homicide detective and my husband in my partner."

"Uh huh, it says here your legal name is Castle-Beckett, is that correct?"

"Yes sir, for professional purposes in the workplace I go by Detective Beckett still."

"Very nice, and it says here Mr. Castle you are a writer as well?"

Rick grinned. "Yes sir that is how I would be able to stay at home with Abigail when needed."

"Ok, but then Detective, your left without a partner for the day."

"Actually sir, I have a team under me, so I will have two other detectives with me all day."

"Oh I c"

The judge was quiet for a few minutes as he surveyed the papers. He mumbled to himself, looked at Kate and Rick, then back at the papers.

"And you to plan on getting this list given to you buy Mrs. Denton done as soon as possible for the safety of the child?"

"Yes Sir" they both replied.

The judged nodded and continued his reading. He cleared his throat as he put the papers in a folder.

"Mr. and Mrs. Castle, congratulations, you have been approved to adopt the child."

The Castle section of the court house cheered and Mrs. Denton stormed out. The judge gave the bailiff some paperwork for Rick and Kate to fill out. Once the small stack was done, the papers were returned to the judge and he looked over them. He took off his readers and smiled at the joyful couple.

"Now go celebrate!" He said then disappeared behind the door.

Everyone exited the court house and stood outside. Rick and Kate had finally adopted Abigail, she was now a Castle. It was definitely time to celebrate. They all piled into Kate and Rick's sedan and as few cabs as possible and headed over to Remy's to celebrate. A new chapter in their life had just begun and they couldn't wait to see what happens next.

The End.

**Hey guys, I hope everyone liked the story! I ended there, but maybe in the future a part 2 might come along, who knows. I am getting married within less than 16 days and moving to another state so it won't be anytime soon if there is a part 2, but again who knows. Thank you to all my followers, and the awesome, awesome reviews everyone posted throughout the story, you guys are so great. Thanks to the few twitter followers I received and the faves my story and I have gotten. Wish you all the best! **


End file.
